Ren no Densetsu
by Alki Zei
Summary: 200 años después de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, el continente de Yamato se ve envuelto en un proceso bélico que se alza en ciernes contra la larga paz que Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Kumo e Iwa habían logrado años atrás con sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Ren Miuhai se verá envuelta en una aventura llena de misterios, acción y mucha aventura, en pos de descubrir más sobre su pasado y futuro.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**I**

**Un nuevo comienzo**

El grupo con el que Ren y su tío Hinoki, líder del clan Miuhai, viajaban, se había establecido hacía unas horas en un hotel de a las afueras de la otrora bella ciudad de Kirigakure. El grupo, mayormente compuesto de comerciantes especieros y de artesanías, esperaban ser recibidos con presteza ante los altos consejeros del Mizukage. Aprovechando la inquietud general, Ren Miuhai logró escabullirse un rato para destensar los músculos con su espada después de un largo viaje, primero en barco, luego a caballo. Después de lanzar un puñado de estocadas y hacer varias fintas con su preciada espada de cuerno, la Jurojin, de la cual se decía que tenía el poder de Isobu, o el _Sanbi_, el bijuu de tres colas. Si era así, Ren nunca había logrado despertarlo, aunque entre los alumnos de su promoción siempre se habían contado cosas increíbles de esa espada, y de otras a las que aún no había tenido acceso y que ansiaba dominar.

Hinoki Miuhai, un hombre portentoso, de barba espesa, alto, musculoso y afable, se situó ante Ren y, en un movimiento súbito, detuvo la siguiente estocada con tan sólo situar sus palmas entre la hoja. Ren intentó moverse, pero no pudo. Finalmente, Hinoki soltó la espada y cedió su control a su sobrina.

–Pensaba que el entrenamiento que habías recibido durante estos últimos años había sido suficiente, aún para considerarte una digna aspirante a los nuevos _shinobigatana_.

–No te equivoques, ojisan –dijo Ren entre risillas–. No dejaré que ningún otro aspirante me gane. Además, ahora somos el doble de espadachines que antiguamente. Y, por supuesto, nunca he olvidado luchar con mi cuerpo, aparte de usar la espada. Soy una chic… ¡una mujer de recursos!

Hinoki despertó un huracán con su risa.

–Así me gusta, chica… digo, ¡mujer! No desesperes, porque aunque te quede un camino largo, sé y sabes que tienes recursos de sobra. No abandones nunca tus ideales, Ren-chan. Pero…

El líder del clan Miuhai se puso en posición de pelear.

–¡Que tengas suerte, Ren-chan! –dijo, mientras intentaba provocar a la chica–. ¡Porque la necesitarás!

Ren recibió un golpe con su pierna, tan fuerte que casi cayó de bruces al suelo. Por suerte (la necesitaba, eso era cierto), pudo protegerse con los antebrazos antes de que pasara nada. Ahora estaba desarmada, pues la Jurojin había salido volando y se había clavado en la tierra húmeda, a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

–Tus progresos son buenos... –apuntó Hinoki–, ¡pero no te relajes! Alguien como tú debe saber que los ninjas de Mizugakure no son mercenarios de tres al cuarto como los que se llevaron a mi hermano Miutarō, sino que entre ellos hay gente digna, noble y con un gran poder... ¡Apréndelo!

–Si, por supuesto -le contestó Ren–. ¡Descuida!

El combate no se prolongó por más tiempo. Ambos se despidieron y Ren se quedó sola. Ahora empezaba una nueva etapa de su vida, alejada del bosque, las llanuras y el mar, de los largos entrenamientos en mitad de la naturaleza... ¡empezaba su aventura como aspirante a _shinobigatana _de Kirigakure! Pero antes tenía que pasar la prueba de graduación y convertirse en genin, etc. Ren iba a cuidar con sumo celo de la espada Jurojin que forjaron tus antepasados, y aprendería a manejarla como hizo tu padre...

Un asomo de duda vino a cubrir sus pensamientos.

–¿Cuando tengáis noticias del secuestrador alguien vendrá a comunicármelas? Quiero saber cómo es ese tipo...

–No te preocupes, Ren-chan. Creo que en la aldea puede que sepan algo sobre él. Además, ¡puedes preguntar a los miembros del clan que trabajan como ninjas para la aldea! Pero no creo que te digan nada, porque hay poca información. Aparte, tienes que centrarte en tu formación, ya buscaré yo a mi hermano. No cargues con un peso que sabes no vas a poder manejar.

Ren pareció resignarse, al menos en lo físico. En lo psíquico quizás fuera de otra forma.

–¡Perfecto, ojisan!

«El clan Miuhai estará orgulloso de mí... , Hinoki... ¡Papá, mamá! ¡No os defraudaré!», pensó Ren mientras se dirigía, feliz como un león tras haber atrapado su cena, rumbo hacia la oficina de reclutamiento.

Allí le dijeron que todo estaba correcto, que tan sólo esperara un aviso del instructor. No tardarían en avisarle, le aseguró la secretaria con aire despreocupado, intentando sobrevivir entre una marabunta de tinta y papel. En fin, no le quedaba más que entrenar y entrenar, hasta ver llegar el día en que, por fin, se cumpliera su sueño.


	2. El día de la prueba

**II**

**El día de la prueba**

Un egregor, una especie de masa gelatinosa de color rojo envuelta en humo se coló en la habitación de Ren y acercó a los pies de su cama. Su cara era deforme, sus rasgos extremadamente ferales. Sus ojos brillaban como un rubí en lo más profundo de un volcán. Ren comenzó a destilar miedo, pues no supo por qué, pero había quedado paralizada.

Por suerte, la bestia comenzó a deformarse. En el humo comenzó a vislumbrarse de color rojo sangre, chorreante. Decía, en tono formal, así:

_¡Buenas, aspirante a genin!_

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Has dormido bien esta noche? Perdona por la presentación tan horripilante, pero necesitaba llamar tu atención de alguna manera. Me llamo Yokoi. Siento mucho molestarte, pero tenemos un trabajo muy importante que hacer y necesito de tus habilidades…_

_¿Ya lo averiguaste, no? ¡Pin-pon! La prueba de graduación te está esperando. _

_Los detalles sobre la misma te están esperando en la puerta norte de la aldea. Tendrás que estar aquí dentro de una hora, o habrás suspendido. Por cierto… El mensaje va con 55 minutos de retraso…_

_¡Suerte y ánimo!_

El mensaje desapareció nada más terminar esta última exclamación.

El humo había invadido la habitación y se había incrustado en la garganta de Ren. ¡Pobre de ella, que había bostezado y había tragado gran cantidad de ese humo! Ahogándose, fue hacia la ventana y la abrió, desesperada. Una bocanada de aire fresco pasó a sus pulmones y su alivio fue manifiesto.

El sol quemaba y no había ninguna nube en el cielo, extrañamente, pues Kirigakure era conocida como la villa del vapor sempiterno. Sentir el calor solar dio a Ren fuerzas. Pensó: «Hoy es mi día, tengo que hacer ver a mi familia que no la he dejado de lado y que los ayudaré siempre que me necesiten».

–¡Mierda, se me hace tarde! –soltó Ren hacia la calle. No se había dado cuenta de que tan sólo le quedaban tres minutos para llegar a la dichosa puerta norte. Sin más, cogió su espada y la afianzó en su espalda. Recogió su equipo ninja (shurikens, senbons, kunais, etc.) armas, se comió hasta la última de las migajas de las provisiones que había traído consigo durante el traslado del bosque a la ciudad y se apresuró a salir de la casa donde estaba alojada. Después saltó desde el alfeizar de su ventana y fue saltando de tejado en tejado, oteando las proximidades, aunque antes se despidió de la familia que la acogía.

–Hasta luego, señor y señora Shinjutaki, no sé cuándo volveré –dijo desde el umbral de la casa a su familia de acogida–. ¡Espero volver pronto con la bandana de ninja en la frente!

Unas señoras que hacían la compra se la quedaron mirándola con mala cara, como si aquel comportamiento les hubiera molestado. Ren pasó de ellas completamente, hasta las saludó. Era irremisiblemente feliz.

Mientras Ren observaba el movimiento en las calles de la villa y se dirigía a la puerta norte de la villa, se preguntó cómo sería la prueba… «Bueno, por lo menos sé que es una mujer de tétrico aspecto, ¡supongo!, la que nos guiará a juzgar por el contenido del pergamino...»

Alguien la golpeó por la espalda mientras caminaba absorta, pero no le importó. Continuó divagando.

«¿A ella le haría ilusión que me convirtiera en ninja? ¡Si es así me alegro, de verdad...! ¡Yo también lograré ser una kunoichi de primera y encontraré a mi tío, lo prometo!».

Al final, con las prisas y todo, Ren llegó un minuto antes de lo estipulado a la puerta, por lo que aprovechó para soltar un poco los músculos. No estaba acostumbrada a la ciudad, pero bueno, todo se andaría...

Fue cuando Ren escuchó unos pasos que venían hacia ella, lejanos aún, pero que la alertaron.

Allí había alguien.

La sorprendió aquella chica tan llamativa, de cabellos oscuros como la pez y piel tan blanca como la nieve pura del Fujisan, pero, ya fuera por vergüenza, por orgullo o por desconsideración, no se presentó ante ella y al momento se arrepintió.

«¿Y ahora qué pasa?», pensó... «¡Con lo bien que ha empezado el día y ya tiene que venir alguien a molestarnos, ¡seguramente sólo para fardar, pero no.»

Al instante Ren comprendió que era la autora de aquella nota que la criatura de sangre le había traído mientras recorría la habitación y hacía acopio de energías positivas. Su fuerza de voluntad no la iba a defraudar. Ren se lo había prometido a Hinoki mientras viajaban con aquellos comerciantes tan cercanos al clan Miuhai, los _Kaguyanoko_, ¡y ni por asomo iba de defraudar a su querido tío Miutarō!

En esto estaba cuando la mujer (muy bella a primera vista, Ren tenía que reconocerlo) las saludaba a ella y a la chica de cabello negro y largo, la chica que tanto le había llamado la atención.

–Hola, hola –dijo con voz alegre–. Perdonadme, usualmente no soy tan eufórica, es más, suelo ser algo seria pero en estos días me ha pasado algo espléndido.

«Me alegro por ti», pensó Ren sin malignidad alguna. Atrajo su atención la calidez que desprendía y su estado como de enamoramiento. A escondidas y para que nadie se diera cuenta, bajó la mirada y sonrió para sus adentros. Ren recordó sus días de infancia. La mujer, de cabellos rubios y largos, ojos azules como el témpano y facciones perfectas, era igual a Akichi, la hija de Hinoki, y las hijas de Ninjin (mujer de Miutarō) cuando hablan entre ellas sobre chicos y esas cosas...

La mujer continuó hablando:

–Os cuento: hay un Jōnin en la villa que es bastaaaaaaaaante guapo... Ya me entendéis cuando alguien te gusta, ¿verdad? Bueno, la cuestión es que últimamente me mira mucho y creo que le gusta lo que ve… ¿Sabéis lo que es eso? ¡Sería genial que me regalara algo de chocolate para _Baretain_! Estoy esperando que me llegue alguna invitación a cenar de su parte.

Ren se quedó patidifusa. ¿A qué venía tan cándida, aunque chocante, revelación? ¿No estaban allí ella y la chica llamativa para realizar la prueba de graduación? ¿No eran generalmente más de dos los examinados en una prueba de graduación? Se puso nerviosa. Su fuerza de voluntad no era tan intensa después de todo. La mujer rubia pareció ignorar a Ren, pero no le importó. Es más, le pareció lo indicado. Más cerca y hubiera estallado. Se calmó pensando en su caña de pescar y en el arroyo donde solía nadar para desestresarse.

La mujer pareció olvidarse momentáneamente de sus amores y les habló de nuevo a Ren y a la otra chica.

––¿Y vosotras, chicas? ¿Qué os contáis? Vamos, no seáis tímidos y decidme vuestros nombres, contadme vuestras aspiraciones, por qué elegisteis ser ninjas, todo, todo. Quiero saber todo de vuestras vidas.

«¡Qué cotilla!», pensó Ren de pasada.

En ese momento se relajó... ¡Hablar era lo suyo si le daban dan palique!

–Bueno, ¡comenzaré yo si no hay problema! Mi nombre es Ren Miuhai y mi sueño es ser una kunoichi famosa y derrotar a todos los _shinobigatana_ para proclamarme la mejor espadachina del mundo. Provengo de un viejo clan de cazadores, pescadores y agricultores, es decir, que vivimos de lo que nos proporciona la tierra al tiempo que somos respetuosa con ella –expuso con alegría–. ¿Aspiraciones...? Bueno, mi aspiración es reunir el poder suficiente para encontrar a mi tío Miutarō y matar al... –Ren calló por respeto, no quería mostrarse más salvaje de lo que ya era. Sus ojos se tornaron gatunos a causa de la rabia–. Nada más que encontrar a mi tío, nada más...

Extrañamente, Ren se quedó pensativo, no sabía qué decir... ¿Y si les contaba a la mujer rubia y a su compañera su aspiración más secreta? No le importaría, ya que estarían con ella todo el tiempo y necesitaba crear lazos en este lugar desconocido. Su tío Hinoki le había enseñado que la fuerza de un millar era mayor que la de un millón si los lazos se tornaban inquebrantables.

Sin decir nada al principio, Ren mostró una foto vieja en tono sepia que siempre guardaba en su bolsillo.

–La mujer de la fotografía es mi madre, Kamatsuka -señaló- Mi ojisan me hablaba de ella cuando descansábamos sobre las frondosas ramas de los árboles del bosque donde yo y mi clan residimos. Contaba que Aonoko, que trabajaba como ninja al servicio de la Nanadaime Mizukage, Aoko Yuki, murió durante acto de servicio, y mi madre no pudo soportarlo... Lloró y lloró durante días enteros, esperando una respuesta mejor. Finalmente, un búho de la medianoche trajo un mensaje de parte de Kirigakure, notificándole el fallecimiento de su marido, y citándola para que acudiera a la villa. Finalmente, no quiso hacerle un funeral público, y dejó que lo enterraran en el más absoluto de los secretos en esta villa...

«Prometo buscar la tumba de mi padre algún día», se dijo Ren a sí misma, y prosiguió con la historia.

–Después de esto, ella desapareció sin dejar rastro y nadie del clan supo nada... Ojisan me contaba una y otra vez esta historia, y tan obsesionado estaba con ésta que me dije que buscaría su paradero. ¡Es evidente que creo que está viva, y que nadie me diga lo contrario!

La reacción final no venía a cuento, pero cuando Ren hablaba de su madre se emocionaba.

–Esta foto –recalcó señalándola– es lo único que tengo de ella.

Ren calló, pues ya era suficiente. No les habló de la ciudad perdida de los Miuhai ni del espíritu demoníaco, el bijuu marino, el _Ushikōhaku_, lo dejaría para otra ocasión... Agarró su espada y suplicó a la Diosa Madre que todo fuera bien. El sol seguía igual de brillante que hacía unos minutos.

«Espero no haberlas aburrido», pensó Ren. «La chica rubia me mira fijamente y no sé por qué. Me parece un poco frívola, ¡pero aparenta ser todo un prodigio de ninja!»

Finalmente miró a su compañera de equipo y, tímidamente, le esbozó media sonrisa.

«Espero que nos llevemos bien», se dijo.


	3. Lazos

**III**

**Lazos**

–Interesante lo que cuentas… –señaló la mujer sin demasiado interés por su parte–. Bueno, ¿y tú, chica, se te ha comido la lengua el gato? ¡Vamos, háblanos de ti un poco!

Tímidamente, la chica se acercó a Ren e hizo un amago de saludo, pero no pasó de ahí. Se encogió y desvió su mirada hacia la nada. Finalmente dijo unas cuantas palabras.

–E-eh… Me llamo Momoka Shinkin, e-eee… ¡encantada de conocerte, R-Ren!

Le costó un mundo pronunciar aquellas palabras. Ren lo agradeció en lo más profundo de su corazón, aunque sintió que debería trabajar mucho con ella para lograr conseguir su amistad y, al menos, logra hacer algo en consonancia con la prueba de graduación… Así que, ¿cómo sería trabajar en equipo con ella?

–S-sabes usar la espada, ¿verdad, Ren? Te puedo ayudar en eso, s-soy buena como ninja de apoyo. En casa y en la academia s-siempre me he interesado por la medicina… Y, e-estoooo eeeh, bueno, ¡s-si tienes algún problema en mitad de una misión, podré curarte!

A Ren le sorprendió la súbita actitud de ayuda de la que iba a ser su compañera de equipo, y gratamente además. Sentía cómo sus pensamientos adquirían un significado completamente renovado, diferente. ¿Sería que por fin había hallado una amiga en Kirigakure?

«En el fondo es buena chica esta Momoka», pensó Ren. «No me llevará demasiado tiempo sociabilizar con ella.»

Ren Miuhai sonrió sin esperar que ninguna de las dos chicas, la sensei y Momoka, la comprendieran. Momoka siguió hablando. Ren se percató de las ligerísimas pausas que realizaba entre discurso y discurso. Le resultó raro, pero no prestó mayor atención.

Momoka hizo algo inusual.

Lo que sí le sorprendió es ver a mi futurible compañera de equipo echarse hacia detrás la caperuza que llevaba… ¡Pensó que se iba a desnudar! Tenía un pelo precioso, ñe maravilló; e incluso su rostro, que le había parecido un poco taciturno a la sombra de la caperuza, se iluminó, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Un gran número de líquenes, musgo, hongos y setas poblaba su espalda y hombros. La curiosidad creció, y se acercó sin discreción alguna, a examinarlos más de cerca.

–Estos son mis compañeros –dijo Momoka–, las setas que mi clan ha cultivado desde antiguo. Los llamamos "_Kamishinkin_", pues a nuestros ojos son dioses.

«Así que de eso se trataba. Parece que establece algún tipo de comunicación con esos organismos.» A Ren no le pareció raro en extremo, en la naturaleza hay un millón y medio de cosas aún más extravagantes que criar hongos como mascota.

Momoka habló un poco de su vida en el bosque. Al igual que Ren, tuvo una difícil decisión que tomar. Su clan había sufrido una plaga y ella era la última esperanza para ayudarlos. Se sintió misericordiosa, no pudo evitar agarrar su mano con fuerza y confesarle:

––¡Yo te ayudaré, cuenta con mi espada!

La cara de Momoko transmutó como un volcán en calma. Sus poros parecían erupcionar de vergüenza.

––E-h, ¡de acuerdo! ––fue lo único que comentó––. No te preocupes, Ren Miuhai, yo también te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Seguro que encontramos a tu madre Kamatsuka, ¿si?

Las palabras de Momoka emocionaron a Ren. Lazos, al fin lo comprendió. Liberando sus sentimientos, habían logrado forjar la primera cadena de su amistad.

La instructora se acercó y dio un abrazo de oso a las dos chicas, que se sorprendieron. Comprendieron que su interés era sincero, no iba más allá de lo meramente amistoso… ¡Vaya! Al final la rubia no era tan frívola después de todo, tenía hondos sentimientos...

––Yo, Shiro Akuma, intentaré protegeros con mi sangre, jeje.

Tras el emotivo abrazo, un búho de la medianoche trajo un mensaje con la "misión" que Ren y Momoka tendrían que llevar a cabo. Se trataba de la recolección de unos ingredientes de una pócima secreta para _Kami-sama_ sabe qué. Quizá tuviera que ver con el Mizukage, después de todo se rumoreaba, según lo que había escuchado, Ren que estaba enfermo, o algo peor.

–Vamos a ver –dijo Shiro, la instructora–. Tenéis que encontrar tres materiales en el bosque que tenéis enfrente –un bosque denso y húmedo se extendía tras la puerta norte, esperando ser explorado–. Allí dentro hay muchos peligros, pero para verdaderos genin de Kirigakure no tendría que haber ningún problema. Veamos: el primero es una pasta de seda que las arañas gigantes del bosque tejen en sus telarañas. Segundo, una rara seta llamada Chikounki. Seguro que tú, Momoka, serás de gran ayuda para este. Tercero, agua destilada que, según los entendidos, hace milagros, la cual fluye en un arroyo en lo profundo del bosque. Tendréis que almacenarlo todo en esta vasija…

Shiro Akuma hizo unos sellos e invocó una vasija con un fūinjutsu muy potente en el frente, con el siguiente _kanji_: 血 (Chi: _Sangre_)

–Es un fūinjutsu especial de mi cosecha, llamado _Fūinsanchi no jutsu_. Cuando veáis tres círculos negros bajo el sello yo lo sabré; significa que habréis completado la prueba y que seréis dignos de llevar la bandana de la villa. Os veré en cuanto completéis la prueba. ¿Estáis preparadas?

-¿Tú que crees, Momoka-san? –dijo Ren–. Quizá debiéramos ponernos en marcha ya y buscar los ingredientes inmediatamente. Creo que deberíamos empezar en orden inverso, por el tercer ingrediente de la lista... Al fin y al cabo, es el más sencillo aparentemente, así que: ¿comenzamos?

Momoka asintió, Shiro ejecutó el _Sunshin no jutsu_, abandonándolas con tan solo una terrible lista y una vasija para guardar todo aquello que fueran encontrándose. No iba a ser nada fácil, y aunque la chica de cabello dorado no les había comentado nada sobre un tercer compañero o el tiempo que iban a estar fuera, Ren y Momoka rebosaban una mínima esperanza de superar la prueba.

«Un millar, un millón», recordó Ren, mientras arrastraba consigo a Momoka hacia el follaje, en busca de lo desconocido.


	4. Cuerpo a cuerpo

**IV**

**Cuerpo a cuerpo**

Su aparición fue sorprendente, dirigiéndose como una furia hacia donde Ren y Momoka estaban. A ésta última apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar, sacando de su estuche unos cuantos shuriken que lanzó a discreción y que el enemigo misterioso esquivó sin problemas. Iba armado con un machete largo y afilado, y estaba dispuesto a usarlo en los cuellos de las dos chicas sin pensarlo. Su apariencia era más bien normalucha, quitándole lo de asesino: pelo rubio cobrizo, pinchoso y despeinado, dientes afilados y mirada asesina. Tenía un pendiente en la oreja izquierda que lo hacía parecer un rebelde sin causa, y estaba un poco musculado.

Ren desenvainó su espada y bloqueó el ataque del chico con facilidad, sin darle oportunidad de contraataque. Atacó a la velocidad del rayo con una patada lateral alta dirigida a la cabeza con el objetivo de noquear a su rival…

–¡_Ryōken maekyaku_!

¡Plaf! Una patada peliaguda frustró los intentos del enemigo y Ren salió victoriosa. Controló la fuerza de la patada alta para que no fuera demasiado potente, pero al parecer se había equivocado… Un poco. El chico fue lanzado con fuerza hacia abajo. Por suerte, tenía algunas habilidades y se recompuso enseguida. Su espalda no dio de bruces en el suelo ya que dio media voltereta hacia atrás en el aire y recuperó el equilibrio. Momoka miró a Ren con terror, como si esperara recibir alguna instrucción. Lo único que se limitó a hacer la espadachina en ciernes fue calmarla con la mirada, como si le dijera "sígueme y tranquilízate", y la chica fúngica así pareció entenderlo. Se acercaba un breve lapso de parlamento.

Ren, seguida de Momoka, se acercaron con cautela hacia el chico, que había alzado su espada, amenazándolas pero sin moverse de su sitio, como esperando una reacción. Quizá se sabía inferior en esas condiciones, y por ello había decidido aprovechar cualquier error en la estrategia de Ren o de su compañera. Como muestra de paz, Ren envainó la Jurojin y comenzó a alzar los brazos en gesto de sosiego, indicando que no había por qué luchar.

–¿Quién eres y por qué nos has atacado de esa manera?

El chico, por lo pronto, no supo qué decir. Se mostraba balbuciente, su mirada estaba en otra parte, y su mente parecía estar traicionándolo. Estaba nervioso, casi al borde del colapso mental.

–¿Al menos nos puedes decir tu nombre? –dijo Ren–. Estamos en mitad de una prueba para saber si somos aptas para el grado de genin, y nos gustaría saber quién nos ha interrumpido.

De inmediato, el chaval reaccionó.

–Vaya, chica –dijo–, tienes un carácter muy fuerte, como Akuma-sensei, ¡ajajajaja! Como que no me esperaba que esta vez me jodiera de esta manera… La última vez que me presenté a su examen casi muero por su culpa, y esta vez casi me mata uno de sus juguetitos…

–¿E-eh? –susurró Momoka–. Ren-san… ¿sabes a qué se refiere?

–Ni idea. A ver qué se cuenta.

–¡Bah, sin más rodeos, monadas! –farfulló el imberbe rubiales–. Me llamo Seki Hōzuki. Como ya habéis visto, estaba de caza cuando de pronto habéis aparecido vosotras. Pensaba que erais un puñado de arañas gigantes y no me lo he pensado, he ido directamente a matar. Pero, vaya que me habéis sorprendido, sobre todo tú –no lo he dicho, pero Ren era una chica muy guapa, de pelo blanco cenizo como la nieve sucia tras una tormenta lluviosa del nacimiento primaveral, y ojos felinos de color amarillos, salvajes como miel pura. Era un dechado de belleza e inocencia a la vez. Su mirada derretiría témpanos y su sonrisa alegraría hasta al más nihilista de los filósofos-. ¡Hermosa chica que portas una espada como yo, dime tu nombre, que lo guardaré con recelo para que ningún hombre me lo quite!

-¿Eres un aspirante a _shinobigatana _como yo, acaso? –preguntó Ren con un tono de ironía-. Sé mucho de la historia de los Hōzuki y de su habilidad con las espadas, pero nunca había conocido un espadachín tan malo como tú la verdad.

Seki cambió su tono, mostrándose indignado, pero aún como ese tilín que le había producido Ren.

-¡Y tú que sabes! Tienes una espada, ¡y usas una patada para humillarme! No luchas como un hombre…

-Por supuesto, porque soy una mujer, y porque ese es mi estilo de combate.

–¿Así luchan las mujeres?

-No, así lucha el clan Miuhai…

Seki calló, Momoka no supo por qué. Tan aislada había vivido y sus años en la academia los había pasado tan ocupada estudiando, casi sin socializar con nadie, que no sabía nada de ninguna historia relacionada con el clan Hōzuki o el clan Miuhai, quizá tan solo el nombre. ¿A qué se debería tal asombro?

–Vaya, ¿así que tú eres del clan de Nirin y de Fuyuha? –dijo con tono de reto el Hōzuki-. Me gusta, tienes agallas. Quizá esta prueba sí que nos salga en condiciones.

Nirin era una prima de Ren, al igual que Fuyuha. Hacía tiempo que no los había visto, así que no sabía cómo estaban ni qué posición ocupaban en la aldea, y Hinoki nunca le había contado nada. Sabía que Nirin era hábil con las espadas y tenía una amplia colección de estas armas en su casa, y que aparte era cariñosa con ella. Siempre le traía leones de madera para que jugara en el barro. De Fuyuha no tenía buenos recuerdos, era un hombre arrogante, seco y autoritario, y sólo pensaba en aumentar su masa muscular golpeando troncos con los puños. Hacía tiempo que Ren los había perdido de vista. Pensó por un momento en ir a visitarlos y comunicarles que por fin era genin, si es que superaba la prueba…

–¿Y la otra chica que tienes a tu espalda, la que parece un cadáver? –preguntó Seki-. ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?

Momoka palideció, así que Ren intercedió por ella.

–Yo me llamo Ren Miuhai, ella es Momoka Shinkin. Es un gusto el conocerte, Seki-kun.

Seki se sonrojó.

-Ah, vaya, ya con apelativos cariñosos después de darme tu nombre, y encima viene con una amante de regalo… ¡pues sí que estoy de suerte hoy!

Ren soltó una suspiro de asco y pena, a partes iguales.

Poco le iba a durar la suerte al Hōzuki rubio, pues una araña gigante, acompañada de otras más pequeñas, correteaban en la distancia, removiendo hojas y partiendo ramas. Chillaban furiosas como si les hubieran robado a sus hijos, y en efecto, así era.

-¡Vamos, dejemos las presentaciones! –dijo Ren-. Dinos qué has hecho, Seki-payaso-kun, e intentaremos ayudarte. Por lo pronto, subamos a la copa de aquel árbol, el que parece una torre, y ya pensaremos en un plan.

-¿Me permites? –preguntó en voz baja Momoka, la cual aún sentía miedo del asesino Seki-. Creo que es mala idea, Ren-san. Las arañas poseen un fuerte instinto de protección y trepan más rápido que ningún otro animal de estos bosques. Lo mejor sería que siguiéramos con la prueba y dejáramos solo a…

-¡De ninguna manera, Momoka! –gritó Ren con orgullo.

Se acercó a Seki y miró su espada. En ella llevaba un colgajo de telaraña con un montón de huevos.

–Es uno de los ingredientes para la poción de virilidad del Mizukage, ¿no?

–¿QUÉ? N-no puede ser… ¿Qué te dijo la zorra de Akuma? ¡Menuda cabrona está esa? ¡A nosotras nos dijo que teníamos que coger tan sólo un trozo de telaraña!

–Suerte que hemos tenido los tres –aseguró Seki–. Akuma-sensei suele ser muy hija de puta, más con los nuevos. Quiere gente de fiar en su equipo, así que los maltrata para ver qué tan preparados están. Yo ya la he sufrido en tres ocasiones. Por suerte, sé que esta será la última vez que la vea joderme.

–¿A-acaso vamos a morir? –se atrevió a preguntar con más inconsciencia que miedo Momoka.

–Eso parece, si no hacemos algo –aseguró Ren, al tiempo que se preparaba para ejecutar unos sellos de ninjutsu–. Tenemos suerte de que tenga algunos recursos, técnicas que me enseñó mi tío para cazar bestias muchísimo más grandes y fieras que éstas arañas de nada.

Estaban cada vez más cerca. Sus bocas sibilaban, emitían un sonido agudo a la vez que molesto, sus ojos brillaban como un alfiletero bajo la luz del sol y sus patas se clavaban en la madera como el hacha tras ser afilada. Eran máquinas orgánicas evolucionadas para matar sin miramientos a su presa.

–¡_Doton, Dorotsubame no jutsu_!

Un montón de agujas de barro con forma de golondrina salieron despedidas de la boca de Ren hacia las arañas. El impacto no fue sorprendente, fue como si niños jugaran con bolas de barro y se ensuciaran.

–¡Y ahora mirad, _Kai_!

Las bolas de barro crecieron y se centuplicaron su tamaño convirtiéndose en una amplia red de barro pegajoso y uniforme. Las arañas se agitaban, atrapadas en un tipo de trampa que debieran conocer bastante bien, pues funcionaba de forma parecida a una telaraña.

–Es una técnica engañosa, parece que mil agujas te atacan, pero no es más que para engañarte. En realidad es un barro especial formado de chakra que te inmoviliza cada vez más y más si haces movimientos bruscos. Mi habilidad no es muy buena que digamos porque es una técnica que no he dominado del todo, y creo que he utilizado demasiado chakra al moldearla y lanzarla, por lo que casi me he quedado vacía. Lo mejor será que Momoka meta la telaraña que ha conseguido Seki, huevos incluídos, en la vasija de sangre, y nos marchemos lo antes que podamos de aquí.

–¡Cómo molas, Ren-chan! –aseguró Seki-. Quiero una novia como tú, eso lo tengo claro –añadió, guiñando un ojo y alzando el dedo pulgar en signo de victoria–. ¡Ya tenemos un ingrediente gracias a tu habilidad con el elemento tierra!

Ren se sonrojó. Momoka rió entre dientes. _Fu-fu-fu_.

–Vamos, no es para tanto –se defendió la peliblanca, levemente ruborizada–. Yo sólo quiero hacer lo mejor para todos, ¡jeje!

–_Fu-fu-fu_. Ren-san, no seas tan humilde –susurró Momoka–. Te mereces que te lo digamos.

Ya no se entretuvieron más. Momoka guardó con diligencia la telaraña en la vasija y los tres se alejaron, con dirección a un lugar más tranquilo, dispuestos a pensar un plan de acción para conseguir el segundo ingrediente de la lista.

«Aquí hay algo que me escama», pensó Ren. «Este Seki esconde algo, es raro… La patada que le he dado, ¿por qué no se ha defendido? He notado claramente cómo se había dado cuenta de mi siguiente movimiento. No puede ser que no lo pudiera haber bloqueado, pues sus miembros han reaccionado instintivamente…»


	5. Decisión

**V**

**Decisión**

Los tres continuaron un largo camino, la mañana avanzó tranquilamente y el sol ya casi estaba en su cénit. Tanto como el Hōzuki como las dos chicas prestaban atención al entorno, atentos a que nada ni nadie los sorprendiera. Las arañas ya habían quedado atrás y no se habían atrevido a perseguirlos, y el primer ingrediente ya estaba a salvo en la vasija, custodiada celosamente por Momoka. Ésta era ahora la líder del grupo, tras la muestra de poder de Ren. La chica preguntó a las _kamishinkin_ dónde podían encontrar hongos con las características que Akuma-sensei había dado en su mensaje, pero no supieron decirle nada concretamente, simplemente que usara su intuición y se dejara llevar un poco por los instintos.

Así hizo.

No tardaron en encontrar un lugar, apartado y húmedo, lleno de setas. Ren se adelantó, espada en mano, pero no halló ningún enemigo.

–¿Qué os ha dicho Shiro que teníais que coger? –preguntó Seki.

–Una seta.

–¿Os ha mencionado algo de recoger también la raíz?

–Pues no, ¿por qué?

–Porque tendréis que llevársela también.

–No sé… –dudó Ren–, ¿por qué quieres hacernos dudar, Seki, o como te llames? No me fío de ti, que lo sepas.

Seki rió.

–Estás en tu derecho, pero una cosa te puedo prometer, Ren del clan Miuhai: no tengo interés alguno en traicionarte. Yo quiero ascender a genin tanto como tú.

Ren reconoció que Seki tenía razón. Momoka, aunque no lo manifestó, pensaba igual que ella. Los tres tenían que colaborar para que la misión fuera a buen término.

Momoka se encargó de manejar la situación. Arrancó con cuidado la seta seleccionada. Abrió la tapa de la vasija e introdujo el objeto. Cuando cerró la tapa vio cómo el segundo círculo aparecía.

–Bien, chicos –dijo ella–. Busquemos el río y recojamos el agua.

–¡Yo os ayudaré, chicas! –farfulló Seki–. Si estáis hablando de agua estáis hablando del clan Hōzuki. Esta vez yo seré vuestro guía.

El día pasó, prácticamente sin ninguna incidencia aparte del ataque de las arañas por culpa de Seki. Ren, Seki y Momoka tuvieron tiempo para tomar un tentempié en un claro antes de desaparecer en la inmensidad del bosque, por lo que pudieron hablar un poco de sus vidas y conocerse un poco mejor. Ren contó a Seki lo que ya había dicho en presencia de Shiro Akuma, aunque sin mencionar lo de la foto (no quería que Seki se la quitara, como ya bien se sabe no se fiaba de él) de su madre y sin mencionar a su tío secuestrado. Momoka contó algo más acerca de su clan, dando datos exactos sobre su localización y costumbres. Ya había olvidado muchas cosas, pues había vivido en Kirigakure los últimos años y el contacto con su familia había menguado.

Ren le aseguró que le visitaría todos los días y le haría la cena si fuera necesario, o le saldrían ojeras de tanto leer. Seki, pomposo, le dijo que él también iría, con la condición de que las dos chicas se hubieran duchado juntas y estuvieran en la cama esperándolo.

El tortazo fue mayúsculo. Seki lució dos mejillas rojas, producto de la rabia incontenible de Ren.

Como un perro apaleado, el rabo entre las piernas y las orejas caídas, Seki dirigía el último tramo de la misión.

–He acampado por aquí más de una vez, para nuestra suerte conozco ese río del que había hablado Akuma. Ya estamos cerca.

Al igual que en el setal, el lugar estaba prácticamente despejado. Los bordes del riachuelo estaba muertos, el fondo del río era claro y cristalino y no había ni un pez habitando aquellas aguas. Momoka abrió la tapa y Seki, gracias a su aún imperfecta habilidad del _Suika no jutsu_, mezcló su agua con esta y la vertió descuidadamente en la vasija.

–El agua es venenosa, espero que la próxima vez traigáis un vaso o algo parecido.

–Me alegra haberte fastidiado –Ren le dedicó una sonrisa irónica.

–Vamos, ya nos queda poco… –dijo Momoka–. Ren-san, no seas mala con… S-Seki-kun.

–¿Acaso te gusta Seki, eh, Momoka? –dijo Ren–. No sé, yo como pareja no os veo, la verdad.

No les dio tiempo a responder a ninguno, Shiro Akuma apareció de entre la espesura y les arrebató la vasija. Ren y Seki estaban sorprendidos a la vez que enfadados, Momoka sólo estaba sofocada.

Desde una rama Shiro les dedicó estas palabras.

–Ahora sólo os queda arrebatarme la vasija.

–¿Qué? –rebatió Seki–. Ya me hiciste lo mismo la otra vez, ¡me dijiste que si noqueaba a mis dos rivales obtendría mi título de genin, pero me di cuenta de que no tenía que ser así…!

–A buenas horas te diste cuenta, alumno. Que estés más aventajado que los demás no significaba nada, tenías que demostrarme algo más que eso. Por lo visto algo has aprendido…

«Así que por esa razón Seki se contuvo durante nuestro rifirrafe», pensó Ren. «Juro que lo habría enviado al hospital si se hubiera atrevido a dejarme tirada, ¿cómo pudo ser tan egoísta en las pruebas en las que suspendió?»

Momoka cambió sus expresión sofocada a una de enfado y rechazo.

–¡Tenemos que arrebatarle la tinaja, Ren! –gritó. Su actitud tímida había cambiado por completo. Ejecutó un par de sellos y se bajó la caperuza. De los poros de su piel comenzaron a surgir una especie de esporas violáceas de extraño olor-. ¡_Hijutsu, Shinkinhōsi_! No temáis, no es necesario que os cubráis la nariz o dejéis de respirar, compañeros –aseguró a Ren y Seki–. Esta niebla de esporas que he comenzado a extender responde a mis órdenes. Los pequeños hongos sólo tendrán efecto en quien yo desee.

Shiro Akuma no soltó la vasija, ni se acercó hacia el grupo. No obstante, observó detenidamente la estrategia que los aspirantes a genin habían elaborado. Una formación en triángulo, básica, de las que se aprendían en la academia pero que de ningún modo aquellos tres desconocidos entre sí podrían haber logrado mejor.

Era mejorable, pero no era una formación tan mala.

Ren estaba al frente, Seki a la izquierda y Momoka a la derecha, casi espalda contra espalda. El grupo sabía dónde estaba cada cuál, por lo que optaron por esperar ataque desde cualquiera de los ángulos…

–Es contraproducente esperar a que yo vaya hacia vosotros si ya he conseguido lo que quiero, ¿no creéis? –aseguró Akuma, balanceando el peso de su vasija-. Me marcharé y os dejaré ahí, pudriéndoos hasta que descubráis por vosotros mismos lo que es ser de verdad un ninja, ¡jajajajaja…! ¿eh?

El _henge _se había disipado. Lo que Shiro Akuma tenía entre sus manos era un hongo de tamaño respetable. Momoka los había engañado a todos.

Ren, Momoka y Seki sonrieron al unísono, y Akuma pudo verlo a través de la niebla gracias a una técnica secreta.

–Vaya, hasta casi me trago vuestro embuste… ¿Así que habíais cooperado para engañarme? Seguramente ya os habríais dado cuenta de mi presencia gracias a las leves huellas que descubrió Ren, y en ese momento Seki y Momoka intercambiaron la tinaja…

«La sensei no se dio cuenta de nuestra actuación… Por suerte Seki y Momoka se conocían de antes, ¡jeje! Momoka le dio el cambiazo con su _Henge Shinkin_ y Seki guardó la tinaja en el interior de su cuerpo gracias al _Suika no jutsu_. Estos dos, más que genin, parecen ya chūnin… Me tendré que ir con cuidado si decido meterme con ellos.»

Momoka averiguó el lugar exacto por donde llegaría el siguiente ataque.

–¡Cuidado con el ataque de fūton, por la derecha! –dijo.

Ren y Seki desenvainaron sus respectivas espadas y cubrieron a Momoka.

–¡_Fūton, Fūryū no jutsu_!

La técnica de Akuma disipó la niebla de esporas como si nada y se abalanzó hacia los aspirantes de modo seguro. Aunque luchaba a un nivel muy bajo (un 2% para equilibrar fuerzas, más o menos), sabía lo capaces que eran sus alumnos. Se alegraba por haber encontrado tan buen material entre tanta escoria. Sentía que algún día significarían algo para Kirigakure, y la encumbrarían haciéndola brillar aún más.

–¡_Ryōken Gokai_!

El famoso puño engañoso de los Miuhai fue parado por Shiro Akuma con suma facilidad, con una mano paró la espada Jurojin y con otra rebajó la fuerza del puño que iba dirigido a su estómago, aunque esto dejó un pequeño lapso de tiempo para Seki realizara un ataque de esgrima bastante peculiar.

Su espada se dividió en cuatro filos, como si de un shuriken gigante se tratara. Comenzó a girar y a girar hasta obtener una fuerza de giro respetable. Seki, finalmente, lanzó la espada arrebatadoramente hacia su objetivo, que era el abdomen de Akuma. Era el _Akufunsaiki_, la habilidad especial de la espada de Seki. Pero estaba destinado a fallar, pues la rubia puso a Ren en un brete: ahora la cuchilla de Seki iba dirigida hacia ella. Ren iba a brincar para esquivarla y que la cuchilla llegara hasta Akuma. Por suerte, Momoka intervino y creó una técnica insólita.

–¡_Hijutsu, Kyotakeheki_!

¡Una seta gigante comenzó a brotar desde la tierra a un ritmo bestial! La cuchilla Akuma de Seki se clavó en ella, frenada de manera vergonzosa. Akuma aprovechó para dar un rodillazo a Ren y mandarla hacia la seta. Un golpe seco la dejó shockeada por unos segundos, suficientes para que la sensei fuera hasta Seki y le metiera la mano en el estómago. Éste, sorprendido y con cara de miedo, comenzó a sudar y a sudar, y no tardó en deshacerse en gelatina…

–Dame la vasija, Seki-kun –dijo Shiro en tono aterrador–. O guillotineo, ya sabes.

–N-n-n-nooo, ¡noooo por favor, eso nooo! Por lo que más quieras, Akuma-sensei…

Akuma tiró fuertemente del estómago de Seki hacia afuera. Agua y sangre mezcladas hicieron que Seki se tumbara en el suelo, aparentemente malherido.

Momoka no podía hacer nada, la creación de la seta gigante casi la había dejado exhausta. Se había caído al suelo y suspiraba lenta y profundamente, como si fuera a dormirse de un momento a otro. Los tres aspirantes estaban reventados, la noche estaba a punto de llegar y el sol se escondía tras los árboles. La niebla nocturna había comenzado a aparecer…

–Me temo que tengo que comunicaros una muy mala noticia, aspirantes… –dijo Shiro Akuma-. Sois mis nuevos juguetitos.


	6. La sombra acechante

**VI**

**La sombra acechante**

–¿Acaso no sabías que mi hijo es una de los _shinobigatana_? –preguntó Tajirō Shinjutaki a Ren Miuhai mientras cenaban a tenue luz de la bombilla, en una oscura noche invadida por la niebla–. Generalmente el legado de las espadas suele ser hereditario, pero no fue así en mi caso. Kujira ganó su derecho a portar la _Kabutowari_ tras vencer al anterior poseedor de la espada.

–Sí, claro que lo conozco. Conozco a la generación actual de los _shinobigatana_ como si fueran mis propios hermanos, ¡jeje! De hecho, ya me contó Hinoki que Kujira Shinjutaki era su hijo, y que es muy bueno manejando la _Kabutowari._

«Aunque no es uno de los mejores», apuntó mentalmente.

Ren intentó recordar la lista de los actuales catorce espadachines de la niebla, y sus respectivas espadas, de mejor a peor:

Ginko Momochi, descendiente de Zabuza y portador de la _Kubikiribōchō, _la espada decapitadora, con la habilidad de regenerarse con la sangre de sus enemigos. Había demostrado ser un guerrero leal y feroz en batalla, en veinte años de guerra había defendido a los respectivos mizukages (de su amigo el tiburón, Mizuto Hoshigaki, de la bellísima kage Aoko Yuki, y del actual kage, el padre de la sensei, Einishō Akuma) con valentía y arrojo. Aparte, era un gran usuario de suiton y tenía grandes habilidades de ocultación y asesinato. Era un rival a temer.

Mizuame Hōzuki, del clan de Suigetsu y Mangetsu y portador de la _Hiramekarei_, la espada gemela. Es uno de los espadachines más jóvenes y más dotados.

Mei Kuriarare, una espadachina sanginaria, portadora de la _Nuibari_, la espada aguja.

Kin Suikazan, un simpático guerrero portador de la _Samehada_, la espada tiburón.

Raimaru Ameyuri, descendiente de Ringo y portador de las espadas _Kiba_.

Haiki Yuki, portadora de la espada _Shibuki_, la pulverizadora.

Kujira Shinjutaki, ya citado, portador de la _Kubutowari_, la partecascos.

Estos eran los espadas tradicionales, luego estaban los nuevos, que habían entrado muchos años después.

Nirin Miuhai, del clan de Ren, portadora de la _Sangoshō_, una espada con el poder del coral.

Seishi Kaguya, portador de la _Honebue_, el hueso partido, una espada que aprovechaba el sonido para asestar golpes directos a sus enemigos.

Shiro Akuma, la sensei de Ren, Momoka y Seki e hija del Mizukage actual, portadora de la espada _Akuma_, la espada molinillo que podía clonarse infinitamente y adoptar varias formas.

Fun Waraji, espadachín en propiedad de la _Mienaiken_, la espada invisible, muy mortífera.

Nukeru Hoshigaki, propietaria de la espada _Himenouta_, capaz de generar genjutsus muy poderosos rasgando el aire.

Zenryoku Wadatsumi, portador de la _Mitsumata_, el tridente capaz de usar el poder del océano a voluntad.

Y, por último, Sumomo Shinkin, portadora de la _Hari_, la espada que segrega un veneno mortal capaz de matar un titán.

Era muy difícil acordarse de todos, pero era importante saberlo, ya que existía una jerarquía especial con respecto a los _shinobigatana_. Hacía poco, el Mizukage, tras tomar posesión de su cargo, decretó que cada espadachín de la niebla tendría que encargarse de educar aspirantes a genin para entrenarlos para la guerra que se estaba desarrollando en el continente de Yamato. Los siete espadachines tradicionales estaban exentos, pues tenían a chūnin capacitados a su cargo y se encargaban de comandar la defensa este del país, contra la misteriosa organización denominada Neo-Akatsuki, junto con otras más pequeñas, de las que Ren Miuhai tenía constancia al menos de una: _Yūgure_, la mafia _yakuza_ que había secuestrado a su tío y que lo retenía en un lugar desconocido.

Los espadachines modernos, o la "vanguardia espada", como gustaban de llamarse entre sí, habían creado grupos especiales… Entre ellos Shiro Akuma.

Se preguntaba qué sería del grupo de Nirin, o de la misteriosa Shinkin, del mismo clan que su amiga Momoka.

Ya se enteraría.

Por lo pronto, se dedicaría a hacer las misiones que el Mizukage les ordenara. Quizá al odiar tanto a su hija (eso es lo que se comentaba en los mentideros) les diera una misión dificilísima de Rango S y les llevara a correr grandes aventuras, ¡quién sabe! Aunque lo más seguro era que ella y sus dos compañeros se dedicarían a limpiar retretes, cuidar ancianos y limpiar la basura de las calles, cosas así.

Tajirō Shinjutaki observó detenidamente a Ren. A esta le costaba tragar los últimos restos del ramen que reposaba en su bol.

–¿Te pasa algo? –dijo–. Parece que las habilidades de mi hijo te hayan sorprendido gravemente, ¡jajajaja!

Ren no tardó en rebatirlo.

–No, qué va. Lo que pasa es que me pregunto cómo sería más fácil derrotarlo, si con las manos atadas a la espalda o atada de pies y manos.

–¿Qué? ¡jajajajajaja! Dudo que lo consiguieras, niña, pero ha sido buena. Te lo reconozco.

Si el viejo bebía más sake iba a reventar, seguro.

[…]

En efecto, los días posteriores a la prueba de graduación fueron sencillos, aunque muy aburridos. No había mucha actividad en la villa a causa de la guerra, pero siempre había trabajo que hacer. Que si reparar un tejado por aquí, que si limpiar la piscina de un _onsen _por allá, que si los retretes de la oficina del kage estaban siempre atascados y Seki tendría que adentrarse por ellos para desatascarlos, que si había hongos en casa de Shiro-sensei y Momoka tendría que restregarlos todos, que si varios gatos callejeros estaban comiéndose la comida de Hanmā porque el pequeño hámster de Shiro estaba para el arrastre y Ren tendría que matarlos, ya que era tan buena cazadora…

La situación estaba llegando a límites altamente soportables… ¿dónde estaban las damas en apuros a las que salvar, según Seki? ¿y el conocimiento perdido por encontrar, según Momoka? ¿Y los tesoros, según Ren? No, sólo había novatadas por parte de la cruel Shiro… Ren hasta había pensado en contratar los servicios de un ejem, "ninja del amor", para rebajarle un poco los humos.

Pero no hizo falta, fue cuando vio al Mizukage por primera vez, asistido por sus shinobis de confianza. Vestía ropajes azules y grises, en consonancia con el estilo de Kirigakure. Sus ojos eran azules y su pelo rubio, pero con unas pocas canas que no se le notaban apenas al ser su pelo tan claro. Su voz era seductora y, la verdad, era terriblemente guapo. Ren apreciaba todos estos aspectos, pero no sentía nada por él aparte de admiración por llegar tan alto en el escalafón ninja. Si era buena persona o no, tendría que descubrirlo.

«Ya veremos si se merece mi respeto», pensó Ren.

Ese día iba acompañada de Momoka, la cual disimulaba muy bien su timidez, y Seki, el cual iba hecho una piltrafa. Gafas de sol, camisa hawaiana, pantalones cortos y rasgados y chancletas para completar el cuadro. Menudo idiota tenía que ser para presentarse así ante el jefe supremo. Ren se preguntó cómo poseía él la espada de su sensei, eso sí que era raro.

«Ya se lo preguntaré cuando tenga oportunidad», dijo para sus adentros. «Estas últimas semanas, con tanto trabajo, no me ha dado tiempo para conocer la villa a fondo, y menos a mis amigos…»

Por otra parte, Shiro Akuma era renuente a presentarse ante su padre, pero entendía que las funciones de un jōnin eran primordiales, y entre ellas estaba el ser profesional. Presentó los informes de sus últimas misiones con sus discípulos como buena sensei, y espero el veredicto de su padre.

Ren, Momoka y Seki esperaban en silencio, aburridos, a ver qué es lo que les deparaba la situación.

En ese momento, Ren se fijó en el tipo que salía de la sala y sus alumnos. Tenía el pelo gris y el rostro serio, de preocupación. Tras de sí iban tres alumnos muy variopintos: uno portaba una piel de lobo a sus espaldas a modo de capa, otro llevaba unas seis espadas en el cinto y armadura similar a las de los samurái y otra, una chica con el pelo corto y negro con apariencia de chico, iba enfundada en un traje de neopreno que remarcaba su silueta atlética. Tenía apariencia de pez: su piel era azul grisáceo como la de los delfines, sus ojos pequeños y negros…

«El grupo 2, de Seishi Kaguya, estoy seguro. El adulto era él, y los otros tres sus alumnos. El de la piel de lobo creo que pertenece a un clan de invocadores muy renombrado aquí en Kirigakure. El de las seis espadas parece el alumno aventajado del Kaguya, y la chica-delfín seguro que es del clan Irukami.»

La observación de Ren había sido del todo acertada. Seguramente su grupo y el de Seishi Kaguya se vieran las caras en futuros encuentros.

El Mizukage señaló a los nuevos genin para que se acercaran hacia él. Su gesto era tranquilo y sonreía levemente.

–Así que estos son tus queridos alumnos, Shiro-chan –dijo el Mizukage–. La verdad es que parecen prometedores, sobre todo el que tiene pinta de macho alfa. Tú, Hōzuki… ¡Ven aquí!

Seki se adelantó con aire despreocupado. Shiro-sensei estaba que no podía contenerse, su furia era incontenible e incontestable. Sus ojos ardían de ira. Ren estaba a punto de explotar a carcajadas si la situación seguía por aquellos derroteros.

–Sí, Mizukage-sama, ¿qué desea de los servicios de su flamante genin? –dijo Seki, todo confiado. Su tono de voz era burlón, claro está.

–Deseo que sirvas a la causa del país, y que seas de los primeros en contribuir para que el curso de la guerra revierta. Tus habilidades nos vendrían en bien… ¿qué te parece luchar en primera línea de batalla, con los más experimentados?

El Mizukage sonreía ahora abiertamente. A ver qué contestaba el chico.

–Daré lo mejor… Claro, si hay mujeres cerca. Si no, esperaré a que…

Shiro-sensei le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza para que callara.

–A veces son un poco impulsivos –aclaró la rubia con una sonrisa torcida y agria, señalando a los genin–. Sobre todo este, pero sabe luchar. Ya suspendió un par de veces mi examen especial, pero no fue hasta ahora que logró aprobar. Tiene los compañeros apropiados… ¿A que sí, Seki-kun? Espero que no te doliera la vez que extraje la vasija de tu estómago, tengo entendido que el _Fūinsuigo no jutsu_ es muy doloroso para los miembros de tu clan que todavía no han dominado dicha técnica…

–No te preocupes, sensei –dijo Seki–, me llevó tres días recuperarme del todo, pero ya estoy "bien".

«Tiene estar rabiosísimo por dentro», pensó Ren.

–Sé que tienes buenas habilidades y que has estado entrenando bastante para entrar en el cuerpo de espadachines –dijo el Mizukage–. Date por satisfecho ahora, pero nunca dejes de mirar hacia arriba. Ve paso a paso y no seas tan impaciente.

–¡Entendido, Mizukage-sama! –contestó Seki.

–Y el resto, a ver… –el Mizukage indicó a Momoka que se adelantara–. Tú, chica. ¿Momoka Shinkin, verdad? He oído que de tus profesores de la academia que quieres especializarte en medicina y venenos… ¿Eso es verdad? Tus notas son maravillosas, tus conocimientos son muy avanzados… ¿Tienes idea de lo valiosa que resulta tu presencia para el resto de habitantes de la villa?

Momoka estaba abrumada, no sabía dónde esconderse. Ren la tocó por el hombro, intentando transmitirle paciencia y fuerza.

–¡Oh, perdona si te abrumé! –dijo el Mizukage–. Estoy tan acostumbrado a alabar a mis compañeros. Perdona, no sabía que te iba a dar tanta vergüenza. No te preocupes, aquí estamos como en casa.

«El Mizukage merece todo mi respeto», se dijo para sí Ren. Era cierto entonces que era un buen hombre. Al menos así se estaba mostrando.

–Es una gran kunoichi, y mejor chica –dijo Ren, adelantándose a su turno–. Soy su amiga, lo puedo asegurar.

Shiro se quedó boquiabierta, al igual que Seki. Momoka no sabía qué pensar. El Mizukage sonrió, bajo la cabeza y la miró fijamente.

–Tú eres del clan Miuhai, lo veo en tus ojos, lo noto por el color de tu pelo. Sois todos muy impulsivos y salvajes, ¿eh? No os podéis contener… Eres como Nirin él, en verdad…

–¿Cómo quién?

–Oye, Ren… ¡contén la lengua y muestra un poco de respeto! –dijo Shiro-sensei–. Estás ante el máximo… –calló, pues ella también estaba disfrutando de la situación. Que alguien hablara tan abiertamente con el Mizukage no se veía todos los días.

–¿Sí, sensei, decías algo? –le espetó Ren–. No tengas miedo en decirlo, al fin y al cabo es tu padre. Por suerte, no os parecéis en nada salvo en la apariencia física, porque en carácter…

Se la estaba devolviendo con creces. Ren temió lo que pasaría si se quedara a solas con su sensei… Lo de Seki y su estómago habría sido un juego de niños.

–Yo, Einishō Akuma, Mizukage del País del Viento, puedo certificar eso que acabas de comentar, Ren Miuhai.

El Mizukage inundó la sala con su risa cristalina. Sus ayudantes lo miraron raro, y le suplicaron que se diera un poco de prisa.

–Bueno, por lo visto, Shiro, tienes un grupo muy peculiar. Un chico listo, una chica inteligente y una chica astuta. Y acompañadas por la mujer de mi vida, mi querida hija. Vais a dar mucho que hablar, me temo.

«Un inútil pervertido, una niña tímida y una fiera salvaje al mando de una loca sádica, eso es lo que quisiste decir, Mizukage-sama», pensó pícaramente Ren.

–Os conviene una misión que sea discreta, de infiltración o espionaje, pero sé que no se os va a dar nada bien…

«Sí, seguro que si de Seki dependiera, iríamos a los _onsen _a espiar los baños de las chicas. O de los chicos, en el caso de Shiro-sensei»

–Para ello, he decidido mandaros al norte, al pueblo de Awaniji. Tendréis que encontrar y escoltar hasta la villa a cierta persona.

Ren comenzó a cavilar sobre qué podría consistir…

«Awaniji, ¿de qué me suena ese pueblo? Allí vivía antes un Jinchūriki, ¿o no? Tengo entendido que al comienzo de la Quinta Guerra Ninja, el kage de Konoha murió en batalla y decidió dividir de nuevo el poder de los bijū. Su amigo, que pertenecía al clan Uchiha le ayudó en su tarea. Como rejuntó y contuvo el poder encerrado en los cuerpos de Hagoromo y Hamura, los legendarios hijos de Kaguya, ahora hay repartidos por el mundo un total de veinte bestias con cola. Actualmente no se les llama así, son conocidos como _Kebuki_, las armas definitivas. Creo que tocaban a cuatro por villa… sí. Cuatro _Kebukis_ por villa. Kirigakure posee a: Isobu, la tortuga de coral; Saiken, la babosa ácida, Garuda, el águila volcánica; Shigani, el cangrejo del abismo… Luego preguntaré a Momoka, a ver si conoce algo más sobre estos Kebukis y sus respectivos jinchūrikis…»

–No es una misión muy complicada –aseguró el Mizukage–, pero tened cuidado y volved de una pieza. Es una misión de Rango C, para que vayáis acostumbrándoos.

Einishō Akuma dio el informe a su hija y los despidió. Shiro indicó a sus alumnos que fueran saliendo, ya les hablaría detenidamente de la misión al día siguiente.

–El Grupo 3 parece que ya se pone en marcha seriamente –apuntó Momoka. Había cobrado mucha más confianza con sus compañeros durante las últimas semanas, ya no se mostraba tan tímida–. ¿Qué pensáis acerca de la persona que vamos a traer de vuelta a la villa?

«Si Momoka no lo sabe, yo menos», pensó Ren.

–¿Qué si no? ¡Vamos a traer a una modelo de gran belleza, claro! El Mizukage ha captado mi esencia, Momo-chan –dijo Seki.

–El Mizukage ha captado tu inutilidad –comentó Shiro-sensei–. Menos mal que estoy a vuestro mando, si no todo se iría al traste por tu culpa. Y vosotras, niñas, tampoco confiéis en que si fuera por vuestra voluntad la misión saldría perfecta. Por eso sois genin, por eso soy vuestra instructora.

«¡Ugh, qué arrogante!», gritó mentalmente Ren. «Pero creo que voy comprendiendo poco a poco su espíritu. Sólo está siendo irónica. En el fondo creo que le gusta el pequeño Hōzuki…»

_Fu-fu-fu_. Ren comenzó a reír al "Estilo Momoka". Todos miraron a la chica de pelo negro, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que era Ren quién reía a hurtadillas.

–¿Y ahora qué pasa, Ren-chan, que te ríes tan en secreto, eh? –preguntó Seki–. ¿No te parezco lo suficientemente atractivo o qué?

–No, no es eso… –apuntó ella.

«Si en el fondo los que se pelean se desean. Los dos son como una gota de agua y otra de sangre… _fu-fu-fu…»_

[…]

El Grupo 3. Alguien los observaba desde hacía unas horas. Era ya tarde, la taberna de Taichi estaba a punto de cerrar. Los cuatro salían contentos tras haber disfrutado de un almuerzo a costa de la cuenta corriente de Shiro, pero ella estaba feliz. Los saludó y les dijo que mañana era el día de planificarlo todo, que se dieran prisa en reunirse temprano en el lugar de costumbre…

–Ya veremos si eso pasa –dijo una voz.

–Sí, ya veremos –contestó otra.

Una sombra acechante los miraba fijamente, sobre todo a Ren…


	7. Reencuentro

**VII**

**Reencuentro**

«Mañana hablaremos de misión y no sé qué hacer ni qué decir, estoy abrumada. Quizá pasarme por casa de Momoka me ayudara, pero aún no le he preguntado dónde vive. Y tampoco sé dónde vive Seki… aunque no me fiaría mucho…»

Sin que los Shinjutaki se enteraran, Ren huyó silenciosamente por la ventana de su habitación hacia el exterior. Eran muy estrictos en cuanto a horarios, por lo que la salvaje Miuhai, como la había llamado el Mizukage, no podía entrenar todo lo que quisiera. Kirigakure permanecía en silencio, quizá algunos grillos cantaran a lo lejos; quizá porque las ranas y otros batracios más graves era lo que abundaba en cuanto a sonido, circundando la zona. La tarde moría lentamente bajo el manto crepuscular y la noche quería jactarse de su victoria presumiendo de estrellas tempranas. La luna llena refulgía en el cielo.

Ren había salido a pasear a la laguna para intentar despejar las dudas que albergaba en su corazón y cabeza. Hacía un tiempo que andaba intranquila, una comezón la embargaba y sentía como si las fuerzas la abandonaran. No quería pasar por ello más, ese sufrimiento a causa del rapto de Miutarō, su preciado tío, estaba volviéndola loca. Había estado leyendo los pergaminos de los cuatro elementos que él le había regalado con motivo de su octavo cumpleaños...

–Oye, pequeña, ¿quieres ver una cosa? –dijo Miutarō. Se había bañado en el río y su cara y pelo brillaban a la luz de fuego–. ¡Seguro que ya estás harta de escuchar las mismas historias de siempre de la boca de estos ancianos del clan que presumen de su erudición y lo único que saben es repetir los mismos cuentos de viejas! Que si Kurayami, el chamán... ¡Bah!

Ren dejó escapar una lágrima. No pudo contener más la risa, su tío tampoco.

–Está bien que te rías –dijo–. Me gusta verte sonreír de vez en cuando, sé que sufres porque tienes ese raro sueño de encontrar a tu madre... – Miutarō notó que, repentinamente, la alegría de Ren se desvanecía, y tuvo miedo, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que se había equivocado enormemente. Intentó remediarlo–. ¡No te amargues, Ren! Escucha lo que antes iba a decirte, es que me ando por las ramas y no hay manera.

«Un rasgo en común que compartimos», pensó la pequeña cazadora.

–Bien, se trata de unos libros que se han ido preservando en la familia –apuntó Miutarō–. Muy pocos saben de su existencia... Nosotros los llamamos los pergaminos de los cuatro elementos, viento, agua, fuego, aire... En ellos se cuenta la verdadera historia de nuestro dios protector, el Ushikōhaku.

–¿Libros? –preguntó Ren como si aquello no fuera con ella–. ¿Para qué tener libros si tenemos la naturaleza entera para nosotros, tío Miu? Jugar con los lobos, montar en los bueyes y pescar y nadar en los viejos ríos de esta tierra... ¡Eso es lo que a mí me hace feliz y no unos rollos ahajados! –Ren sonrió, esperando su regalo de cumpleaños, haciéndole entender a su tío que no quería nada que contuviera letra impresa. Le fastidió, pero no tardó en devolverle la sonrisa y darle una explicación.

–No importa... Con el debido tiempo le darás importancia.

El sol se había escondido. La laguna permanecía tranquila y yo cada vez estaba más nervioso. No había abierto aquellos rollos hasta ahora, y su contenido me había dejado cuanto menos extrañado. La concepción de mi clan y su historia había cambiado por completo... ¡Los viejos sabios del clan Kariginu podría seguir contando historias de viejas que nunca más iba a seguir creyéndolas!

Ren se alejó del lago repleto de ranas y se aproximó, a través de una arboleda, hacia el camino que la llevaría de vuelta a la villa... Pero notó algo extraño, como un presentimiento. Alguien se acercaba...

–¡Voy a enseñarte la técnica especial de nuestro clan, Ren-chan! –gritó Hinoki desde el descampado, mientras Ren intentaba zafarse de la lengua de un buey blanco demasiado zalamero.

–¿¡Me estás escuchando, Ren-chan!?

Hinoki se dirigió hacia la chica con una furia incontenible. Un aura de color verde brillante rodeaba su cuerpo. Corrió hacia Ren con una velocidad endiablada, con intenciones reales de hacerle daño. El buey blanco que tan zalamero se había mostrado para que ella le diese frutos del bosque intervino situándose entre él y Hinoki, con tanta suerte que pudo detener su carga.

–¡Muy bien, Shirushi! –exclamó Hinoki contento al buey que había detenido su ataque con sus cuernos.

–¡Muuuuu! -dijo el animal modo de contestación.

Ren, todavía asustada, notó cómo Hinoki se acercaba y tomaba su hombro izquierdo mientras se agachaba. Entonces habló:

–El Ryōken es básicamente lo que acabas de ver... Es una técnica poderosa si sabes utilizarla bien, pero que te costará horrores controlar. He querido mostrártela únicamente porque sé que eres inteligente y que sabrás desarrollarla por ti misma. Además, es fundamental para optar a controlar el Senjutsu especial de Sakaki, nuestra antepasada... ¿No era ese uno de tus sueños? ¡Pues bien, ya tienes algo que hacer!

Hinoki se alejó mientras que Shirushi se acercó a Ren y lamió su rostro, como queriendo consolarla…

La genin quedó parada en mitad del camino, pensativa.

«Hay alguien en el camino, ¡tengo que hacer algo! Y en cualquier caso el Ryōken sería mi última opción. Aún no he logrado dominarlo del todo, no puedo abrir bien los canales de chakra en mis palmas y pies, lo cual es fundamental para incrementar la fuerza de mi golpe y no malgastar el chakra.»

Una leve brisa de viento recorrió el lugar de parte a parte, recordándole a su tío Miutarō.

«No estoy solo, la diosa me acompaña», pensó, y trepó a un árbol a esconderse. Allí permaneció a la espera.

No le sorprendió lo que vio. Un tipo de aspecto imponente, armado hasta el tuétano y cubierto con una brillante armadura con el emblema de Sunagakure. Era un "piloto", un usuario de marionetas mecánicas, las cuales estaban dando buenos resultados a Sunagakure en la guerra, al igual que los gólems alquímicos de Iwagakure.

–¡Muéstrate! El crujido de las ramas, el movimiento del follaje, los pasos en la suave arena… Todo eso te ha delatado –dijo.

Ren estaba muerta de miedo, no sabía por qué.

–No tienes por qué temerme, no soy un enemigo. Sunagakure es aliada de tu villa, el pasado es pasado. Vamos, ¿quién eres y por qué te escondes?

Una lanza amenazante se situaba entre ellos dos.

La intuición de Ren fue acertada, pero sus reflejos no lo fueron tanto. De nada le sirvió esconderse, pues aquel extraño viajero la había encontrado. Le dirigió unas palabras en las que había implícitas cierto grado de verdad. Estaba de acuerdo con él, fuera quien fuese. Tenía la cabeza gacha, no miraba la lanza que tenía ante su rostro, pero Ren logró superar su miedo mostrando un poco de fuerza de voluntad.

Miró a los ojos de aquel hombre, o cosa, o lo que fuera. Era un hombre hecho y derecho, curtido en batalla. Comparado con ella la diferencia de nivel era abrumadora. Pero Ren no se amilanó, e intentó tranquilizarse pensando en lo que la motivaba.

«No será hoy el día en el que los miembros de mi clan lloren mi muerte, ¡todavía tengo sueños, cosas que hacer! ¡No soy una cobarde!»

Cuando Ren tenía precisamente intención de defenderse y atacar de frente el misterioso viajero tendió puentes a la conciliación.

–Oh, ¿esto? ¡Perdón!

El armario de hierro bajó la lanza y la afianzó en su espalda.

«¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿qué le digo a este sujeto?», pensó. No tenía elección, y optó por la simple y sana verdad.

–Me preguntas por mi nombre... ¿no? Ren Miuhai –dijo lo mejor que pudo, entre miedo y espanto–. Si te ha extrañado que me haya escondido no te preocupes... ¡Es la costumbre! Todavía no me he hecho a la idea de que ya no vivo en el bosque. Es lo que suelo hacer cuando voy de caza, no te preocupes... –estas últimas palabras le sonaron bastante humillantes, pero estaban llenas de verdad. Siendo sincero, le era difícil mentir si no era totalmente necesario.

Ren aún temía al lancero, pero reaccionó y se atrevió a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

–Ya te he dado mi nombre... Ahora, si no te importa, dame el tuyo –dijo con tono exigente pero disimulado–. No te he visto en Kirigakure, por lo que puedo deducir que eres de otra aldea, ¿verdad? El emblema que está grabado en tu armadura es el de la arena, pero si fueras mi enemigo ya habrías acabado con mi vida; por tanto, no es necesario que desconfíe de ti o de tu palabra...

–Tú lo has dicho.

Ren intentó aparentar ser lo más amistosa posible, pero era una impostura. Sólo quería escapar de allí como un conejo al que han arrinconado en su madriguera. No se sentía segura.

«Mierda. ¿Momoka, Seki, ¡Shiro-senpai!? ¿Dónde estáis cuando se os necesita?»

–Vamos, baja del árbol, así parlamentaremos más a gusto… ¿Te dice algo el nombre de Tatami Sankohan?

«¿Sankohan? ¡Era el apellido de soltera de mi madre!», pensó. Todo esto era muy extraño. ¿Habrían venido a buscarla? ¿Quién era en realidad aquel tipo? Decidió seguirle el juego, sin mostrar ni un ápice de sentimientos en sus palabras.

El misterioso viajero me aconsejó que tuviera más cuidado y que fuera más precavido, pero no supe qué decirle. Iba a abrir la boca cuando de pronto me invitó a bajar del árbol. Me dijo que, ya en el suelo, me diría su nombre.

–La verdad, siéndote sincera, no conozco lo más mínimo sobre ti o tu nombre... –dudó en continuar por esos derroteros. Había sonado un poco grosero, pero creyó que Tatami lo entendería–. Tengo que reconocer que he oído historias sobre un gran guerrero "hermoso y poderoso", de nombre Tatami –mintió descaradamente–, pero como eran habladurías de mis primas no les hice mucho caso... ¡Nunca imaginaría que llegaras a ser tú!

–Está bien, no te preocupes.

El armario de acero continuó su camino.

Ren lo siguió, pero no porque quisiera, sino porque su casa estaba en la misma dirección. Notó que el armatoste revisaba el lugar, pero al momento se relajó y Ren pudo hacer lo mismo por fin.

«Sankohan. Lo recordaría. La verdad es que acordarme de las caras de los demás (si es que las había visto alguna vez) no es uno de mis fuertes, pero es que este tipo no me suena… ¡Y no tiene ningún sentido, pues los Sankohan fueron exterminados a comienzos de la Sexta Guerra Ninja, hace veinte años! Tengo que investigarlo.»

Algo, quizá un fuerte sentido de responsabilidad, la obligaba a permanecer tras el rastro de aquel extraño personaje.

De pronto recordó haber leído algo al respecto en el primer tomo de los rollos elementales, el perteneciente a la tierra (土), pero no estaba segura...

Tradicionalmente, los Minashi y los Sankohan habían sido los jinchurikis de Isobu, una de las armas definitvas de Kirigakure. Kamatsuka Miuhai, antes Kamatsuka Sankohan, la madre de Ren, había desaparecido en extrañas circunstancias, ya hacía uno siete años… ¿Tendría que ver algo con esto? Ren no podía saberlo. Quizá la habían hecho jinchuriki, no podía saberlo. Lo más probable es que todo estuviera relacionado con el secuestro de su tío.

Cuando Ren fue a girar una esquina estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que se dio de bruces con Momoka. El golpe fue en seco. Momoka perdió el equilibrio y los libros que portaba en las manos se desparramaron por el suelo empedrado de la calle.

–Pero, Momoka, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Ren, confusa, mientras ayudaba a su amiga a recoger los libros–. Pensaba que ya estabas en tu casa, descansando.

Momoka sonrió tímidamente.

–Ah, n-no… ¡Qué va! Estaba estudiando en la biblioteca, ¿sabes? Hay muchos libros y eso… e-esto… ¡Perdón por golpearte!

–Oh, no disculpa. La culpa es mía por no mirar por dónde iba, Momoka… Estaba pensando en un rollo que leí y en un clan extinto…

Momoka de pronto se mostró extrañamente interesada.

–¿Me puedes contar más, Ren-san? Siempre me han gustado ese tipo de historias.

Ren y Momoka no tenían miedo del vapor fantasmagórico que invadía por la noche a la villa. Momoka dijo que su casa estaba cerca y Ren la acompañó educadamente, Sentía curiosidad por ver cómo era la casa de su amiga… ¿Viviría en un cuartucho lleno de setas como diría Shiro-sensei? ¿Tendría una familia, un novio o algo así? ¡Las dudas la carcomían!

Resultó que vivía en el piso superior de un _combini_, una tienda abierta las 24 horas del día. Su casa no era especialmente lujosa, pero sí muy agradable. Momoka tenía una pequeña terracita donde había muchas olores plantas de diferente tipo, flores hermosas y plantas medicinales. También había algunos hongos muy curiosos, pero Ren no se detuvo a preguntar. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue que tanto la sala de estar como el dormitorio de Momoka estaban terriblemente desordenados. Los pergaminos y libros lo invadían todo y no había metro cuadrado para reposar el trasero, siempre irías a dar con un _Volumen de lanzamiento de shuriken _o _Iryōninjutsu para principiantes _antes de que éste tocara el suelo.

–Disculpa el desorden –terció Momoka–. Estos días he estado estudiando, tanto que casi no he dormido.

Sus ojeras, aunque bien disimuladas, eran patentes para Ren.

–Vamos, no deberías ser tan estricta –dijo Ren con cariño–. Me obligas a que me quede en tu casa y me asegure de que duermas bien…

–¿Q-qué-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé? ¡O-oh, bueno!

Momoka se sonrojó, pero no parecía molestarle el comentario de Ren… ¿Pero qué le había dicho para que se pusiera de esa manera?

«No sé qué puede haberle molestado», pensó ella.

–Descuida –bromeó Ren–, sé que dormirás hasta que salga el sol. Aunque antes me gustaría comentarte algo que me ha sucedido antes. Ha sido muy raro.

Momoka no dijo nada, simplemente accedió a que Ren le contara la historia. Fue a preparar un té a la cocina mientras Ren le contaba cómo, a causa de la misión (una mentira piadosa, pero medianamente cierta) había ido a pasear a la laguna. Allí se había encontrado con un tipo que se llamaba Tatami Senkohan…

–Senkohan es el apellido de soltera de mi madre, ¿cómo te quedas? –apuntó Ren–. Leí mucho acerca de ese clan en los rollos que me legó mi tío Miutarō. No sé, es muy extraño, creo que ese tipo de la armadura sabía quién era.

A Momoka le tembló la bandeja, pero tuvo tino para que no se le cayeran la tetera humeante y las tazas. Se sentó y sirvió el aperitivo.

–¡Está buenísimo! –señaló Ren, agradecida.

Momoka sonrió.

–Creo que ese hombre te estaba buscando, Ren-san –dijo Momoka, tras reflexionar sobre lo sucedido–. Tendríamos que avisar a Shiro-senpai por si acaso, esto no me da buena espina.

Por suerte Momoka tenía un teléfono a mano. Llamó a casa de Shiro-senpai, pero no contestaba nadie. La línea estaba ocupada y no había manera. Estaban ellas dos solas en esto.

«Qué raro, esto cada vez se torna más oscuro», pensó Ren. De pronto se sintió mal por haber involucrado a Momoka en todo esto. «La perseguirán, ¡tengo que evitarlo! Está en mis manos el protegerla».

–¿Crees que es prudente que vayamos a mi casa, Momoka? –preguntó Ren con un deje de inseguridad. No tenía su espada a mano y por ello se sentía cada vez más y más nerviosa. Dejarla colgada en la pared sobre su cama había sido una imprudencia–. No me fío en absoluto, no quiero dejarte sola aquí.

–Oh, no te preocupes por mí, de verdad, Ren-san, Estoy bien.

–No, ahora que te he involucrado ya no estás segura aquí sola. Ven a casa conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

–Mmmm… –Momoka estaba dubitativa–. Espera, ¡llamemos a Seki! Tengo su número aquí apuntado.

«¿Cuándo demonios habrá conseguido Seki el número de Momoka?»

Ren estaba un poco celosa, un poquito…

Momoka se avergonzó un poco, así que fue Ren la que habló con Seki por teléfono. Le dijo que se encontraría con él en el _combini_ y que estaría con Momoka, y que por favor trajera su arma, que tenía que contarle algo importante.

No tardó en aceptar la propuesta.

«¿En qué estará pensado? Seguramente se haya figurado que vamos a practicar sexo con él, como comentó en la prueba de graduación… Qué chasco se va a llevar cuando se dé cuenta de que tan sólo le voy a contar la historia de mi clan…»


	8. A la luz de las velas

**VIII**

**A la luz de las velas**

Ren y Momoka decidieron preparar la cena y bajaron al _combini _a hacer una compra rápida. Mientras Seki llegaba a la cita, ellas echaron de todo a la cesta, desde un par de bolsas de aperitivos hasta un montón de arroz y salsas para condimentar. La señora Kajitsu, regente de la tienda, las mirada con desidia, pensando seguramente que eran unas cleptómanas en potencia. Pagaron y, en la misma puerta, se encontraron con Seki, que las saludó alegremente.

–Hola, hola, caracola. He venido con mi arma y todo…

La señora Kajitsu se asustó.

–¡Ladrones, iros de aquí, me quieren robar, al ladrón!

–Perdonad –apuntó Momoka–, está un poco loca.

Momoka fue a disculparse con la vieja perturbada, o eso intentaría. Ren le comentó a Seki por encima lo que le había pasado con el tipo de la armadura. Seki se lo tomó todo a risa.

–No temas, amada mía… ¡Mataré a todo aquel que ose tocarte!

–¿Eres un poco pretencioso? –le comentó Momoka–. Nadie te tomará en serio si sigues con esa actitud, mira el Mizukage…

A Seki le dolió esa puyita.

–¡Eh, mira quién vino a hablar, la que intercede por su amiga porque se le había comido la lengua el gato! Nos dijo que teníamos potencial para convertirnos en buenos ninjas, y encima le caímos en gracia. Y ya verás, que te digo yo que Shiro es buena gente, cómo nos trata bien.

–O cómo intenta jodernos por haberle caído en gracia a su padre.

El rubito chulesco se quedó descolocado.

–_Touché._

Cuando la cena ya estuvo preparada y, mientras iba avanzando, poco a poco, Ren decidió dar rienda suelta a sus dotes de narradora y contar la historia de su clan, que se contenía en el primer volumen de los cuatro rollos elementales, y su relación con el clan Sankohan.

Antes que nada, enseñó a sus compañeros el volumen, sacándoselo del bolsillo del pantalón.

–Este es el pergamino de la tierra –dijo Ren–. Es aquí, en este legajo, donde he leído sobre ese clan Sankohan... Pero antes permitidme deciros dos cosas si no es molestia.

Ren esperó una reacción adversa por lo que se les avecinaba a Momoka y Seki, pero sin importar el qué dirán, continuó hablando.

–La historia de un clan no puede reescribirse, ¡es algo imposible! Si así hiciéramos, lo único que haríamos sería emborronar el texto y nunca quedaría bien... Hay que vivir con lo que nos ha tocado, esto referido al pasado. Lo que podemos cambiar está en el presente y, sobre todo, en el futuro, ¡así es como lo veo yo! ¡Ése es mi camino: secuestraron a mi tío y no sé nada sobre mi madre, pero haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para encontrarlos sin perecer en el intento!

Momoka y Ren asintieron y confirmaron su voluntad.

–¿Crees que los que te han estado persiguiendo tienen algo que ver con el secuestro de tu tío? –preguntó Momoka.

–Sí –aclaró Ren–. Son una mafia asentada en las tierras del este. Se hacen llamar Yūgure. En realidad sólo son una organización criminal que opera a espaldas de la sociedad en el país.

–Ese nombre, Yūgure, me suena –comentó Seki–. Creo que tuvieron que ver con la desaparición de varias personas, precisamente en el lugar donde tenemos que ir, a Awaniji.

Ren los interrumpió.

–Creo que a quien tenemos que escoltar es a Shigani, el _Kebuki_, o el bijū cangrejo. Por si no lo sabíais, dicho ser tiene cierta relevancia en mi clan. En el pasado dependimos demasiado de su poder, y por eso nos vinos inmersos en tantas guerras. Es más, creo que su contenedor ha de ser algún miembro del clan Sankohan…

–¿Estás segura, Ren-san? –espetó de pronto Momoka–. Eso es demasiado para una misión de rango C. Creo que el Mizukage está siendo demasiado severo con nuestro potencial real…

–Vamos, Momo-chan –dijo Seki–, ¿crees de verdad lo que estás diciendo? No puede ser. Tiene que haber algo detrás de todo esto.

–Es simple, Seki-san –alegó Momoka–. Quieren disimular el traslado.

–Es lo más seguro –explicó Ren–, pero por favor, no nos andemos por las ramas. ¿Queréis que os cuente la historia de mi clan o lo dejamos para otro momento? ¡Y cenad mientras, que el arroz se va a enfriar!

Seki y Momoka asintieron, estaban interesados en conocer más, sobre todo a causa de su astuta teoría acerca del cangrejo demoníaco.

Ren reflexionó lo que a continuación iba a explicar, a modo de introducción. No quería parecerle cansina, ni que Momoka y Seki se durmieran (al fin y al cabo, era una de las finalidades de aquellas historias en el clan Miuhai, para dormir a los jóvenes aprendices de cazadores o boyeros). Le resultaba extraño hablar bajo la luz de las velas, pero en cierto modo lo que iba a contar era una historia de terror…

–Vereis, hace un mes, justo cuando llegue a la villa, escondí los cuatro rollos elementales en la biblioteca... Yo y mi tío Hinoki, el líder del clan, teníamos sospechas de que me alguien se había introducido en la caravana de _Kaguyanoko _y nos estaba monitoreando. No pude más que tomar como mínimo ese tipo de precauciones. Están sellados los cuatro en un pergamino mayor, escondido en la sala 40, estantería X, fila 3... Os lo digo por si me pasara algo esta noche.

Seki tragó saliva. Estaba verdaderamente aterrado. Esto alivió la tensión de Ren, aunque fuera un poco cruel contentarse por el sufrimiento de los demás. Le divertía chinchar al pervertido Hozuki.

–Veréis… Hace tiempo el _Ushikōhaku_ era un cangrejo demoníaco al que todos los miembros del clan Miuhai profesábamos nuestra fe y adorábamos sin remisión... Es decir, era el dios supremo en nuestro panteón, por así decirlo. Sentíamos que nos protegía del mal y así ha sido desde que tenemos memoria. Acaeció ahora hace unos 300 años, en la época de la creación de las cinco grandes villas, cuando un chamán perteneciente a nuestra tribu encontró una extraña tablilla en la que había escritas unas palabras que eran demasiado suculentas para que pasaran desapercibidas. Él hizo un mal uso de este poder y por su culpa muchas personas murieron. Fue cuando apareció ante Kurayami, el líder fundador de nuestro clan, se vio pequeño en comparación con el dios demoníaco. Era terriblemente poderoso: Se escondía tras una ola gigantesca de más de cien metros de altura; tenía como una armadura de cangrejo que recubría su cuerpo y sus ojos destellaban una luz intensamente amarilla. Poseía unas pinzas recubiertas de clavos y en su espalda tenía diez cuernos... Se contaba en nuestra mitología que era un dios renegado, hijo de la Diosa, que decidió abandonar su hogar para vivir en lo más profundo del océano, olvidándose de todos...

Ren Creyó que su público se dormiría por la larga historia. No quiso mirar, seguía inmersa en la historia que el pergamino de la tierra contaba, así que continuó un poco más.

-El _Ushikōhaku_ habló de algo muy importante para nosotros, la ciudad sellada... –a partir de aquí lograría atrapar su atención por completo–. Comunicó a Kurayami su deseo de que marcharan a vivir a un lugar que él les comunicaría, pero antes de eso deberían ser castigados con quince años de vida nómada. Fue cuando comenzó nuestro éxodo. Nuestro pueblo sufrió mucho, casi no teníamos comida y los niños iban muriendo uno tras otro. Fue entonces cuando pedimos a la Diosa un deseo... En ese momento el demonio respondió a Kurayami en sueños: "Ve al lugar que te indique y funda allí una ciudad para que tú y tu pueblo podáis vivir en paz. Habéis saldado vuestra deuda". Y allí marcharon...

La Miuahi hizo una pausa.

–¿Os estoy aburriendo? -preguntó sin pensar. Luego se le pasó por la cabeza que Momoka y Ren se podrían ofender, había dejado la historia en un punto interesante.

Tragó saliva, no podía más, necesitaba un trago de agua. Bebía todo el líquido del vaso que tenía la derecha del _kotatsu_.

–¡Bien, ya estoy lista!

Aquel trago la despejó... Era extraño, las dudas de Ren, sus miedos, ¡todo se había disipado! Era como si su chakra hubiera sido interferido por algo ajeno a ella y después, por medio del tiempo, hubiera vuelto a su cauce. No necesitaba el pergamino, ya se lo sabía casi todo de memoria... ¡tampoco es que fuera a describirles, palabra por palabra, todo lo que allí había escrito!

–¿Me he quedado por lo de la fundación de la ciudad sellada, ¿verdad? Bien, Kurayami trabajó con los nuestros con tesón, y al final puede decirse que la ciudad estuvo terminada en menos de dos años... ¡Era bellísima! Estaba plagada de fuentes, cascadas y acequias, y árboles y jardines adornaban por doquier los jardines de cada casa o edificio... Los edificios principales eran los templos de la Diosa, en medio de la isla de lago que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, y el templo del _Ushikōhaku_, situado en una cueva que había bajo el lago... Los dos eran adorados por igual, madre e hijo, y los dos nos favorecían con sus bendiciones. Los animales proliferaron, los cultivos no escaseaban. Lo que antes había sido un suplicio ahora era como estar en el paraíso... Pero algo ocurrió: al tiempo Akari, la hija de Kurayami, tuvo un sueño: "Los demonios son bondadosos, pero existen excepciones... Tiempo ha que mi padre fundó esta ciudad, pero lo que no figuraba en sus planes es que nuestro dios demoníaco se cobrara nuevas vidas de los nuestros". Nadie supo qué significaba esto, pero alguien lo apunto y lo transcribió aquí, así que las fiestas y la música que antaño resonaba en la ciudad sellada continuó durante unos cincuenta años, más o menos...

Descansó para tomar aire y prosiguió con la historia.

–Akari tuvo dos hijos, Shiroi y Kuroi. Shiroi, por su parte, tuvo a las gemelas Shiroikin y Shiroigin; Kuroi tuvo tres hijos que a la postre fueron Kariginu famosos: Kujira, Kajiki y la gran Sakaki, creadora de las siete nuevas espadas que hoy tienen en su poder los _shinobigatana_. Pues bien, los dos hermanos Shiroi y Kuroi peleaban entre ellos amistosamente para ver quién era el digno sucesor de su madre Akari. Eran los tiempos álgidos de la ciudad sellada. No miento al decir que era una de las ciudades más populosas del mundo en aquellos momentos: numerosos clanes residían en ella... Quizá lo que más te interese viene después: la conspiración que hundió a la ciudad; en ese rollo se cuenta que hubo un Sankohan entre los conspiradores...

Hizo una pausa dramática, pero nadie protestó.

–El nombre del Sankohan conspirador no es mencionado en el pergamino de la tierra, por desgracia. Sólo se dice que fue el orquestador del plan tras las sombras...

Bebió un nuevo trago, hasta dejar el vaso completamente vacío. Beber tanto le había dado aún más sed y notaba cómo la boca se le secaba a cada tanto.

–Antes que nada, aclararé varios puntos: primero, esto sucedió hace unos doscientos años aproximadamente, en la época de la cuarta guerra ninja... Se cuenta entre nosotros la historia de que cada cien años el Ushikōhaku reclama su ración de sangre, dolor y oscuridad: es de lo que se alimentaba a cambio de nuestra protección. Pues bien, así la profecía de Akari cobraba sentido: habían pasado cien años, y el demonio había venido a reclamar lo que por derecho le pertenecía. Kujira, uno de los tres hermanos estaba rezando en el templo de la Diosa. Cuando vino a darse cuenta una nube de oscuridad lo invitó a bajar unas escaleras que había en una sala trasera del templo. Una voz le decía: "Ven a mí, descendiente de Kurayami... ¿No has visto lo que es esta ciudad, su grandiosidad y poder? ¡Pues yo puedo darte más!". Llegó a la laguna subterránea, pero allí no había nadie... Algo lo impelió a sumergirse bajo las aguas. Extrañamente podía respirar bajo el agua. Descendió y descendió, nunca se llegó a saber si aquel lago subterráneo tuvo fondo... Fue allí cuando se presupone que habló en secreto con el Ushikōhaku, sobre el año 100, y desde ese momento intentó hacerse con su poder. Nadie sabe lo que le dijo, es un misterio, pero la leyenda cuenta que le transmitió lo que antes te he comentado, que cada cien años hay un ciclo de destrucción y regeneración, y que ha despertado de su letargo para cobrarlo. Cabe mencionar que cada ciclo sería cada vez más feroz, y que no habría paz para el que se opusiera... Se puede decir que el demonio lo usó como su marioneta. Lo que yo ni nadie de nuestro clan conocía era que el mismo demonio estaba siendo manipulado...

Ren quiso dar a entender a sus amigos que fue el Sankohan el que había orquestado aquel drama. Prosiguió:

–Lo que ocurrió después fue inevitable... Nadie supo por qué, pero la ciudad sellada comenzó a decaer... Nadie hacía ofrendas a la Diosa, y su templo se vio cada vez más repleto de musgo, sucio y resquebrajado, mientras que el poder del mal parecía crecer en los corazones de la gente que habitaba la ciudad. Años después murió Kuroi, asesinado a manos de su hijo Kujira, iniciando así la cadena de sacrificios que el Ushikōhaku le ordenó. Nadie sospechaba nada, se creyó que fue de muerte natural. Algunos apuntaban a que "Miuai", la ciudad sellada (que derivó en el nombre de nuestra familia), se estaba revolviendo y volviéndose inhóspita. Dos años después, Kujira envenenó a las hijas de Shiroi, Shiroigin y Shiroikin, mientras disfrutaban de una velada poética. Shiroi, su padre, se enfadó y clamó venganza. Sabía que algo anda mal... Akari, ya vieja, padecía demencia senil, nadie sabía por qué se había vuelto loca, y muchos comenzaron a mudarse aterrados por lo que sus ojos veían. Es Kujira el que se ganó el favor del pueblo organizando sacrificios humanos al pie del lago subterráneo, dedicados al nuevo dios. El culto a la Diosa quedó prohibido, y muchos Miuhai lo lamentaron. Tres años después del asesinato de las hijas de Shiroi, éste descubrió que fue Kujira el que mató a sus hijas y a su hermano, e intentó asesinarlo, pero el Ushikōhaku ayudó a su títere y se ofreció voluntario para matarlo. Alegó que su chakra era exponencialmente poderoso para su causa. Kajiki, el hermano de Kujira, presencia la batalla y no dice nada a nadie. La era de terror está próxima...

Nuevo sorbo, esta vez a la botella, que fue vaciada con rapidez. Ren buscó con la vista un cubo de basura, o algo parecido. Lo hizo, y lanzó la botella hacia él, encestando a la primera. Fue entonces cuando proseguí con mi historia.

_Fue en el año 110 cuando el misterioso Sankohan hizo acto de presencia. Mostró su condolencia ante la muerte de Akari, que había tenido unos últimos años de vida horribles. Nadie lo expresaba en voz alta, pero era plausible que hubiera sido envenenada... ¡Incluso se cuenta que ese Sankohan tuvo la desfachatez de mirar el cuerpo de Akari sobre el ataúd y reírse a plena carcajada! El rollo también cuenta que después se alejó y se aproximó por el puente de coral que atravesaba el lago hacia la isla donde estaba el entonces cochambroso Templo de la Diosa. Allí se dice que nombró a Kujira Miuhai, el cual se hizo apellidar posteriormente Sankohan, como tercer líder del clan, y así como fue el líder, tuvo plenos poderes sobre la ciudad sellada. Nada iba a ser igual que antes...

Ren se sentía algo cansada, su garganta no daba para más. Agotada, intentó rebuscar por la mesa algún lugar para apoyar la cabeza, ya fuera sobre una servilleta mojada o sobre la fría madera.

–Los doce años de gobierno de Kujira fueron infernales para todo habitante que aún quedaba en la ciudad... El sufrimiento fue patente y la guerra era técnicamente irreversible. Muchas personas murieron quemadas en hogueras sobre el lago, frente al viejo templo de la Diosa. Habían usurpado su casa para instalar allí una especie de prisión... Nadie que entraba allí salía para contarlo. De las 30000 personas que aún residían en la ciudad sellada quedaron la mitad... ¡En fin, cosas que pasan!

Ren no sabía nada acerca de la guerra, del sufrimiento que ésta podía generar y del generador de maldad que de por sí conlleva. Tenía ideas vagas, pero cuando no conoces nada de primera mano, no lo experimentas, no puedes presumir de sabiduría.

–Kujira fue un mal gobernante... El consejo de sabios, que aún tenía algo de poder, expulsó al traidor Miuhai/Sankohan del trono, y en su lugar colocó a su hermano Kajiki... No se lo tomó a bien, e intentó matarlo. Fue una pelea extraordinaria; cada uno luchaba por sus convicciones: uno por el poder supremo y la promulgación del culto al Ushikōhaku, otro por la paz de su pueblo y el desarrollo material y espiritual del ser humano... Ambos estaban igualados, y no perecían por más que quisieran eliminarse mutuamente. Sus palabras arrastraron a miles de guerreros a pelear con ellos, y así, sin quererlo, cometieron el mayor error de sus vidas: favorecieron el cumplimiento de la profecía de su abuela Akari y, lo más importante, hicieron que el sacrificio se prolongara más de lo esperado... Fue en el año 152 de nuestro calendario cuando los dos hermanos murieron en la más sanguinaria de las batallas... Fue el fin para la ciudad, la cual quedó bañada en sangre para siempre...

Ren movió la cabeza hacia el otro lado, no estaba a gusto de ninguna de las maneras, le costaba encontrar una posición adecuada para seguir contando la historia.

–La guerra concluyó y Sakaki, la hermana de ambos, pudo dormir tranquila a las afueras de la ciudad sellada... Nadie quería abandonarla aunque hubiera sido escenario de cruentas batallas. La muerte rondaba por los callejones oscuros clamando más almas, flotaban los cirios de las almas condenadas en el lago sombrío. De ser un bello lugar transmutó en un infierno oscuro. Pero lo peor no era eso, era que el Ushikōhaku no descansaba... ¡Veréis! Él, gracias a la adquisición de tantas vidas humanas en la guerra, pudo aumentar su ya de por sí vasto poder... Podía meterse en la mente de las personas mientras dormían y así manipularlas para que sus oscuros designios siguieran cumpliéndose. Habían transcurrido 50 años desde el inicio de la profecía y seguía queriendo más y más. Fue la avaricia y la sed de poder sobre nuestro pueblo el que llegó a hundirlo definitivamente...

Momoka interrumpió la historia con una inocente pregunta.

–¿Sigue ese demonio acosando a vuestro clan?

Ren escuchó pacientemente la pregunta de Momoka. Creyó que con proseguir la historia bastaría para aclarar sus dudas, pero prefirió darle una respuesta corta.

–Todo está escrito al final del rollo –dijo la Miuhai–. Pero ya que me lo pides, intentaré darte una respuesta coherente... Según nuestra tradición el Ushikōhaku sigue vivo, de hecho, como ya he dicho, creemos que es la viva manifestación de Shigani. Dicen que fue sellado por Sakaki gracias a las siete espadas sagradas que forjó con su chakra. Su poder no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir la técnica de sellado que le fue aplicado y hoy dormita en lo más profundo de la ciudad sellada... O al menos eso es lo que se dice... Aunque personalmente no me lo creo, soy más de pensar lo de que es en realidad un bijū. Bueno, después, hay más, 150 años de éxodo. Banjin el viejo nos llevó por el desierto, hasta conducirnos hasta este país. Después comenzó la Sexta Guerra Ninja, la cual tocó de cerca al clan Miuhai. Los clanes separados se volvieron a enfrentar, pero esa es una historia que contaré en otra ocasión.

¡Por fin! Aunque el tiempo se le hizo eterno, Ren logró destemplarse viendo observando cómo sus amigos terminaban el postre y comentaban los pormenores de su historia.

–Ren-san, ¿podríamos examinar los demás rollos? –preguntó gentilmente Momoka–. Quizá saquemos algo en claro…

–¡Sí, una aventura! –balbució Seki, agitando los brazos como un poseso–. ¡Eso me gusta!

–En este rollo que copié no está incluido por precaución, pero al final del rollo de la tierra auténtico hay un sello con unas extrañas inscripciones... Creo que esas extrañas marcas están relacionadas con el Ushikōhaku... ¿me ayudarías a descifrarlas, Momoka?

–¡Claro! Aún no es demasiado tarde, podemos ir a la biblioteca a investigar… ¿Qué os parece, chicos?

–¡Entendido! –gritaron Ren y Seki al unísono.

Pero algo sucedía.

Ren se comportaba extraño.

La cena no estaba hecha y tenían que volver a hacerla.

Momoka y Seki estaban atareados en sus quehaceres, uno cociendo el arroz, otra cortando el pescado.

La historia fue contada otra vez por Ren, tediosamente.

Algo estaba sucediendo, no le gustaba… Algo iba mal.

«¡Un Genjutsu, eso es!», pensó. «¡Maldita sea, nos han atrapado! Mierda, mierda… ¡mierda! Y hay algo que bloquea mi mente, digo siempre lo mismo una y otra vez… ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para deshacer el embrollo?»

Una mano se posó en su espalda, haciéndola recobrar la conciencia. Shiro-sensei estaba tras ella; al frente había dos tipos, una _nekogirl_ muy moe, de aspecto fiero, y el tipo de la armadura…

Y estaban dispuestos para el ataque…

–Permanece tranquila, Ren. Tu _oneesan _ nos está echando una mano esta noche –dijo Shiro-senpai, toda confiada, refiriéndose a Nirin Miuhai y guiándole un ojo a Ren–. Al parecer unas ratas se han colado en la despensa equivocada…


	9. Batalla bajo la niebla

**IX**

**Batalla bajo la niebla**

Las ventanas de casa de Momoka estaban abiertas de par en par. En la terraza, el tal Tatami y la chica-gato se preparaban para lanzar su ataque. Shiro-sensei intervino liberando del Genjutsu de bucle infinito a sus alumnos y se adelantó para atacar. Realizó rápidamente unos sellos de mano y moldeó chakra de estilo viento con sus palmas.

–_¡Fūton,_ _Shinkūkyōfū!_

De las palmas salieron sendos ondas de viento cortante cargadas de un chakra de color azul muy poderoso, que lanzaron hacia el vacío a los dos atacantes. El tipo de la armadura protegió a la chica-gato con todo su cuerpo, por lo que ambos no sufrieron demasiados daños. Recompusieron su guardia defensivamente y esperaron una nueva ofensiva de Shiro, la cual los miraba con sed de sangre.

–¡Malditos, escoria, ya sé quién se esconde tras esas máscaras! –dijo, asomándose desde el balcón. Después dirigió sus palabras a sus alumnos, que aún no habían salido del aturdimiento provocado por el genjutsu–. Por nada del mundo os acerquéis, ¿de acuerdo?

–¿Eh? ¡No! –protestó Ren–. Sensei, no podemos dejarte sola en esto.

–Ren, eres mi alumna, acatarás mis órdenes. Seki, ¿me lo prometes?

El Hōzuki la miró dudoso.

Shiro Akuma dejó el balcón y se lanzó a por el enemigo. El combate iba a dar comienzo y tenía la pinta de que iba a ser muy duro. Era un momento crucial, aquel que probaba de verdad la valía de un ninja… ¿Qué era preferible, huir del campo de batalla o ser masacrado y criar fama de temerario? ¿La gloria o el deshonor? Para Ren nada de esto importaba; si se dejaba guiar por el miedo, seguramente huiría, pero no, llorar en la oscuridad no iba con ella. Prefería morir luchando si no quedaba más remedio… ¿pero qué podía hacer?

«Tengo experiencia real en el campo de batalla, aunque sea mínima. Seguro que puedo ayudar de alguna forma.», pensó Ren.

Tenía razón, había luchado defendiendo el territorio de su clan contra mercenarios durante sus años de entrenamiento. No había matado a nadie, pero sabía, conocía de primera mano el sufrimiento que se gestaba durante una batalla.

Sangre, gritos de desesperación, oscuridad…

Conocía su sabor, y no podía permitir que se descorchara otra botella de vino sangriento y sombrío.

–Recuerda, Ren-chan –recordó que le dijo Hinoki, tras terminar una batalla, en una fría noche de lluvia. Los muertos salpicaban el poblado–.Lo que acabas de vivir en tus carnes sólo es el preludio de lo que te espera en esta vida llena de desdichas… Pero recuerda, nadie es tanto bueno como malo, existen matizaciones. Una vez podrás usar tu poder como un medio, otras como un fin. Otras veces pueden ser ambas cosas a la vez. Fíjate en la madre naturaleza, en el poder gestado por la Diosa: es un medio, y a la vez un fin en sí mismo. La lluvia es un medio para que los árboles den fruto, un fin. También el fruto es un medio para que el cuerpo humano adquiera energía, otro fin… ¿lo ves? Un limón es un medio y un fin a la vez. La guerra es igual, fuera de toda duda.

–¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso, _Ojisan_? –preguntó Ren, desvaída. Las lágrimas se entremezclaban con la sangre que había salpicado en su rostro.

– El _Ryōken_ es un medio a la vez un fin. Utilízalo sabiamente.

«No tengo la Jurojin a mano, pero si confío en mi propio poder y en el de mis compañeros, bastará. No puedo dejar sola a Shiro-sensei, por más que proteste.»

Ren saltó por sobre la balaustrada de la terraza, siguiendo a Shiro.

–¡Maldita imprudente! –le reprochó Seki. Pronto se retrajo de sus palabras–. En fin… ¡Vamos, Momoka, hay que dar una lección a esos rufianes por haber allanamiento de morada!

–C-claro, ¡v-va-vamos!

Ren, Seki y Momoka estaban tras Shiro, a una distancia prudencial. La calle lucía vacía, la niebla no era densa, pero sí importante. No se podía ver más allá de los diez metros con meridiana claridad, por lo que el combate a larga distancia era un poco complicado.

–Vaya –dijo la gatita a Shiro–, has conseguido liberar a los pequeños de mi _Magen, Mugenrūpu no jutsu_. Mis felicitaciones.

–Sé quién eres –aseguró Shiro–, Sachi Nekozaru. Eres miembro de Neo-Akatsuki… No me sorprenderás, conozco todos tus trucos y habilidades.

–¡Je! ¿Eso crees? Déjame dudarlo.

–¿Por qué has venido a la villa? Ren Miuhai no es alguien que te importe demasiado, ¿o me equivoco?

–No vas desencaminada, sólo me interesa la información que porta, ¡mreow!

Shiro sonrió deseperadamente.

–¡_Doton, Iwa nadare_! –gritó Sachi.

–¡_Fūton, Shinkūkyōfū_! –gritó Shiro.

Una lluvia de rocas y una gran onda de viento. Las dos técnicas chocaron, provocando un colapso de energía considerable y demostrando que ambas kunoichis tenían un poder similar.

–¡Shiro-senpai! No lucharás tú sola, te ayudaremos con nuestras habilidades. –dijo Ren.

La mujer rubia se enfadó.

–¡Maldita sea, huid!

La determinación de maestra y discípulos era igual de fuerte. Seki realizó unos sellos y creó una técnica poderosa y tradicional de la villa, el _Suiton,_ _Kirigakure no jutsu_. Su versión no era muy potente pero el vapor natural de la villa los ayudaría. Momoka realizó su ya conocida técnica de esporas para paralizar al rival, camuflada en el _Kirigakure _de Seki. Ren se situó al frente, Seki un poco atrás a su lado, con su machete, y Momoka detrás, vigilando la periferia. Shiro permanecía adelante. Se notó que aprobaba la estrategia de sus alumnos.

-Estúpidas sanguijuelas –gritó Sachi Nekozaru–, ¿crees que os voy a dejar seguir destripando la historia del rollo? ¡mrrrrrriau! Nadie de nuestra organización sabía que tenías una copia de esos interesantes rollos. ¿Sería mucho pedirte que me lo entregaras sin más, Ren Miuhai?

Alguien le habló, pero por más que seguía buscando no veía a nadie por los alrededores, la visión había desaparecido por completo. Una luz de farola se cernía sobre ella, y todo lo demás se sumía en la oscuridad.

-¿Esto qué es? ¿tú quién eres? –preguntó Ren-. ¿Qué quieres de mí y por qué quieres el rollo? ¡Contesta!

Unos pasos lejanos iban creciendo en intensidad a medida que alguien se acercaba a su posición. Un pequeño maullido algo agudo delató su condición de mujer. De un momento para otro Ren imaginó que se trataba de una leona gigantesca o algo así, pero los juegos de luces y sombras le jugaron una mala pasada, ¡era una joven mujer de apariencia algo "felina"!

–Gracias por darme la ubicación de los pergaminos elementales que nos faltaban, Ren-nyan. La verdad es que a mí no se me hubiera ocurrido esconder unos libros en una biblioteca... ¡jijiji! En estos momentos mis subordinados están buscando en la sala 40, estantería X, fila 3... En cuanto a lo que me has preguntado antes, no te lo diré, ¡mreow!

-¿Te estás burlando de mí? –preguntó Ren, desafiante, a la mujer con aspecto gatuno-. ¡Nekozaru, nunca conseguirás esos rollos, te detendré!

Esperó que su amenaza surtiera efecto, pero ella no se inmutó.

–Ahora, si te parece bien, te eliminaré por completo... Creo que ya basta de utilizar mi Genjutsu de bucle eterno, ¡te eliminaré como le prometí a tu tío Miutarō, ¡mreow!

«¡Ha usado de nuevo el Genjutsu, esta vez en mí!», pensó decepcionada Ren. «Está claro que mi nivel no está ni de lejos cerca del suyo.»

La Nekozaru desapareció, liberándola del genjutsu. Cuando despertó a la realidad, allí estaba Shiro. Gracias a la Diosa, logró entender que si el Ushikōhaku estaba activo de nuevo o resultaba un problema, sus amigos se ofrecerían voluntarios a ayudarla. Y ahora tenía más razones para seguir soñando ya que la extraña Nekozaru, la misteriosa gata, le había dado esperanzas acerca del estado de su tío secuestrado.

–!Gracias, compañeros, vamos a luchar! -dijo, soltando unas lágrimas tan transparentes como el cristal, estaba emocionada.

Pero alguien habló desde las sombras. Era una voz femenina... ¡Sachi Nezukaru!

–Muy bonito, pero no creo, Ren-nyan, que puedas hacer nada contra mí, jijiji.

Miró a Momoka y Seki y les dijo:

–¿Me harías el gran favor de ayudarme? Quiere los rollos, pero creo que quiere algo más. Es el sello que estos llevan al fin del relato lo que les interesa...

No pudo más que preguntar a aquella extraña chica dónde, bajo qué circunstancias había coincidido con su tío.

–¡Dime ahora donde está mi tío, Sachi Nekozaru, o como quiera que te llames!

Ella no pudo más que reírse... Seki y Momoka estaban igual de sorprendidos.

-Sabes que no puedo decirte nada, Ren-nyan... Mis principios lo son todo, y en ellos va incluido el eliminarte, como hice con él...

Ren no pudo resistirlo más, quiso lanzarse a matar a aquella chica desgraciada, pero algo hizo que se detuviera. Pensó que la tal Sachi no había tenido bastante, y siguió increpándola:

–¡Tú no lo has matado! –le espetó–. ¡Él está vivo, lo sé...! Y ni aún si estuviera muerto se dejaría matar por una cría insolente como tú...

Ella se extrañó. Miró su aspecto, sus ropas, y se llevó las manos a la cara, como si mostrara vergüenza. Shiro permanecía en posición defensiva: había desenvainado un puñado de espadas parecidas a las de Seki y las tenía preparadas para dar sendas estocadas. Pero la gatita no se amilanó.

–Perdonad... –dijo, sonrojada–. Esta no es mi verdadera apariencia, es el remanente del genjutsu de bucle eterno con el que he atrapado a Ren y los otros... ¿Os preguntaréis cómo funciona, verdad? Jijiji... Pues es una técnica utilizada para la extracción de información y es ejecutado mediante un sello parásito invisible, que ataca a todo lo que toca... Te dirás... ¿Pues cómo ha sido que has caído bajo mi influencia? Fácil, el agua de tus botellas no es agua, sino un líquido especial que yo misma he preparado... La pócima me la enseñó el mismo compañero del cual aprendí este eficaz genjutsu... Si quieres saber más de él, te diré que su última función es la de torturar al rival mediante un uso abusivo de chakra... El manipulado cae en una espiral repetitiva de la que no puede escapar, confundiendo realidad con ilusión... ¡Bueh, a decir verdad, esta utilización del _Magenrūpu _no tiene usos concretos, aunque yo repita que sirve para la tortura... Más bien tiende a manifestar deseos de maldad en el manipulado y es más plausible de ser torturado así. Por ejemplo, Ren-nyan, sirve para sacar la verdad de las personas sin que éstas se den cuenta, ¡gracias por revelarme lo del sello! Pero una cosa más sé sin que me haya hecho falta ejecutar el genjutsu. Ahora mismo, mis subordinados buscan en la biblioteca ese pergamino del que antes hablaste a Tatami Senkohan en el camino... ¡Uno de mis queridos animales me lo dijo! Pero antes que nada, dejad que me presente...

Sachi Nekozaru calló, y en segundos su aspecto cambió:

Seguía siendo una chica joven, ataviada con un traje gótico-victoriano, quizá tuviera una edad de entre catorce y diecisiete años, y portaba una especie de cuadernos. Acto seguido ejecutó varios sellos, y lanzó la mano izquierda hacia el suelo...

-¡_Kuchiyose no jutsu_!

De un humo denso que se esparció por la calle surgieron dos gatos, Nekozaru, de nuevo, ejecutó los sellos del carnero, la serpiente y el tigre y ejecutó una nueva técnica:

-¡_Neko bunshin no jutsu_!

Los dos gatos cobraron la forma original de Sachi Nekozaru, sin demasiados cambios físicos, por no decir que ninguno. Las tres se dispusieron en posición de ataque. La primaria habló.

–No os dejaré pasar de aquí, Shiro Akuma, Ren-nyan... ¡Es un honor pelear contra ti, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia he de dejar que te acerques a ninguno de esos rollos! Pero si conocieras más de lo que esa sabandija ha contado a sus amigos, ¡te unirías a nosotros! Es el destino de toda la humanidad adorar y caer bajo el yugo de la oscuridad... Nuestro señor lo ordenó así, y nosotros, los siete grupos elementales, cumplimos su voluntad... ¡Así que morid!

Los dos neko bunshins se lanzaron contra los genin a la vez que la "original" se quedaba en la retaguardia, preparándose para un nuevo genjutsu... ¿qué es lo que tramaba?

–¡Tatami! –ordenó Sachi.

–¡Sí!

Desde la armadura de Tatami salieron un buen número de cadenas con kunais en las puntas, dispuestas para herir y atrapar a quien se cruzara en su camino.

Shiro tenía que actuar rápido, o la situación se volvería más oscura de lo que era ya.

–¡Es hora de mostraros mi poder! –gritó–. ¡_Akuma daibunretsu_!

Miles de espadas se dividieron, multiplicándose ampliamente… ¡Era el poder pleno de uno de los _shinobitagatana_!

Las cadenas de Tatami, hábiles, frenaron las espadas levitantes en seco, aferrándolas en los anillos de las mismas. Pero no sirvió de nada, la mitosis de las espadas seguía en marcha. Desde las espadas detenidas volvieron a salir otros tantos proyectiles, apuntando directamente hacia Sachi y Tatami.

–¡Mierda, Tatami, activa tu escudo!

–Hecho.

El armatoste de acero accionó una función de su armadura que hizo que se expandiera y transformara en una gran pared de acero. Las espadas se clavaron como mantequilla, pero la dureza del material de la armadura de Tatami era lo suficientemente potente como para que no penetraran más. Las cadenas quedaron inutilizables.

–Ren, Seki, ¡detened a los clones!

«¿Shiro-senpai, estás loca? No han de ser demasiado fuertes, o sabe que podremos detenerlos, una de dos.», pensó Ren.

Shiro se lanzó como una loca, espadas en mano, hacia la posición de Tatami y Sachi. No podían verlo ver por culpa de la técnica efectuada por Seki, pero Momoka podía sentir los movimientos a causa de sus esporas.

–Vendrán de frente, Ren-san, Seki-san –dijo Momoka–, liberaré una estela de esporas más potente por ese lugar para que sus movimientos sean lo más lentos posible, ¿de acuerdo?

–¡Claro!

El combate estaba en su punto álgido, un fallo y todo el trabajo realizado se desmoronaría…

[…]

Mientras, en la biblioteca de Kirigakure, un pequeño grupo de tres personas de apariencia discreta habían entrado a fisgonear. Había shinobis estudiando para el examen chūnin del año presente, y cuatro o cinco pervertidos que se habían escapado de la taberna para ver más allá de las faldas de algunas señoritas... El bibliotecario andaba presto a detenerlos, no se fijaba en otras cosas que, a su parecer, eran muchísimo menos urgentes...

–Aún no sé por qué razón nosotros, el Tsuchidan, ha de encargarse de la obtención de los cuatro rollos restantes... ¿Me lo puedes explicar tú, Shinji?

El ninja médico lo miró con suspicacia. Él era discreto, y no le gustaba en absoluto que sus compañeros llamaran la atención, y menos que hablaran de un tema del que nadie tenía que enterarse.

–¿Quieres callarte, Futori? En este lugar hay mucha seguridad... Por suerte, la ubicación que nos ha dado nuestra jefa no está en un nivel demasiado "protegido". Podemos entrar sin necesidad de armar alboroto, ¡así que cállate! La próxima vez no curaré tus heridas cuando una completa desconocida salga del hotel medio desnuda y con la cara roja de vergüenza...

Futori se sonrojó. Al parecer, Nanami era una chica de la que estaba enamorado.

–¿Serás cab...?

Nanami los miró durante un momento. Sabía que la misión era crucial... Localizaba chakra mediante su técnica sensora, y trataba de buscar psíquicamente la ubicación del rollo gigante.

–Nekozaru-sama nos dijo que buscáramos en la sala 40, estantería X, fila 3... O eso es lo que la chica del clan Miuhai dijo. Está bien, me concentraré en ello.

Futori miró con desgana las largas filas de libros que se agolpaban a ambos lados del pasillo por donde los tres ninjas infiltrados caminaban. Luego habló:

–Ren… Me pregunto si sabrá que su tío está vivo... Y su madre también.

–Sé respetuoso, Futori –dijo Nanami–. Kamatsuka nos advirtió que no habláramos de ella bajo ninguna circunstancia... Mejor que nos concentremos en nuestra tarea para que Nekozaru-sama no nos eche luego la bronca...

Shinji, callado, siguió escuchando. Futori replicó.

–¿Por qué tenemos que parecer tan profesionales? –dijo–. El Tsuchidan hace esto, cobra su recompensa, se disuelve, y se acabó... Por cierto, Nanami...

Ella sabía qué es lo que quería. Estaba harta de escucharlo. Incluso Shinji negó con la cabeza.

–Oye, ¿por qué me pides siempre que vaya a vivir contigo a la montaña y fundar allí una familia? ¡Ya sabes que no! Es verdad que necesito ese dinero para ayudar a mi familia, pero nada más. Después de esto, no nos volveremos a ver más... –hizo un alto en el camino. Tuvo una duda–. Por cierto, Shinji... ¿Por qué Nekozaru-sama ha ido en la dirección contraria?

–No lo sé, tampoco me apetece saberlo –fue su escueta respuesta.

Atravesaron varias salas atestadas de libros. Ningún alma se veía en aquellas estancias... Habían tenido suerte, habían pillado a la seguridad de la biblioteca con la guardia baja. Sala 40, estantería X, fila 3. Los tres encontraron un pergamino sellado, y cuando lo abrieron descuidadamente se llevaron una sorpresa que mucho les costaría olvidar...


	10. Cuatro elementos

**X**

**Cuatro elementos**

La batalla se está volviendo por momentos más intensa. Sachi Nekozaru había ejecutado la técnica de invocación y dos gatos se transformaron en sendos clones, dispuestos a atacar a los genin... También había cambiado de aspecto y revelado su forma original. Finalmente, los clones se habían lanzado al ataque pero la técnica de niebla de Seki y las esporas de Momoka frenarían su avance, al menos momentáneamente.

–¡_Ryoken_!

Del puño izquierdo de Ren surgió una llama de chakra verde, al comienzo tenue, pero que luego comenzó a cobrar más intensidad y calor.

«Es aún imperfecto, pero servirá para disolver el clon. Aún no domino el primer camino a la perfección… ¡Pero ya verás, Hinoki, algún día te superaré!»

–¡Seki, vamos los dos juntos! –gritó Ren.

–Claro, eso dalo por hecho –contestó Seki guiñándole un ojo a su amiga, empuñando el machete con las dos manos.

Fue instantáneo. Los dos _neko bunshin _de Sachi fueron sorprendidos con gran estrépito por las técnicas de Ren y Seki. Las esporas de Momoka habían logrado el efecto perseguido, era como ver alguien a cámara lenta. Los clones de Sachi se disolvieron instantáneamente por el corte en horizontal a media altura de Seki y el puño de chakra en el estómago de Ren.

–¡Sí! –gritaron los tres genin al unísono. Habían vencido al enemigo.

Por otra parte, Shiro-sensei había desaparecido entre la niebla. Sachi Nekozaru no se lo habría esperado. La kunoichi de Kirigakure apareció ante la figura que se había quedado en la retaguardia y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago a su enemigo. La chica-gato se vio sorprendida, pero no gimió ni esputó sangre... Tan sólo se desmayó, mas entre susurros Shiro intuyó oír algo…

–Todavía no me habéis derrotado...

Y desapareció, dejando una estela de humo en los alrededores. En su lugar, dejó el cadáver de un gato... ¡Era un neko bunshin! Mientras tanto, otros dos neko bunshin se aproximaron a Shiro por los lados. Fueron rápidas. Las dos abrieron su cuaderno y lo situaron por una página determinada... Allí había dibujado un sello explosivo muy extraño... Entonces activaron una técnica:

-¡_Renkijutsu, Bakumon_!

Los sellos que había dibujados en los cuadernos explotaron simultáneamente cerca de Shiro. La explosión fue muy potente, hasta los genin sintieron el calor de las llamas intensas y un fuerte olor a pólvora que los mareó por completo. El cansancio provocado por el anterior genjutsu llegó en ese preciso instante, así que poco podían hacer ellos aparte de esperar a que alguien los ayudara.

[…]

El Tsuchidan, rama perteneciente a una Neo-Akatsuki que está en búsqueda de los bijus para fines poco ortodoxos, estaba de misión en Kirigakure buscando los rollos que Miutaro había legado hace cuatro años a Ren Miuhai. Lo encontraron, pero en ellos había algo que no se esperaban.

Un dibujo de una cara sonriente haciéndoles burla.

Los tres subordinados de se quedaron con cara de no comprender nada. Allí, dentro del rollo, sólo había una imagen un tanto desconcertante.

Futori se cabreó, tanto que se puso rojo como un tomate. Alzó el puño y lo mantuvo en alto; Shinji no dijo nada, y Nanami se sintió extrañada...

–¡Maldito niña del demonio, nos ha engañado de esta manera...! Me las pagará... ¿Cómo no has podido detectar nada, Nanami?

–¡No la atosigues, Futori! Ella es una ninja sensor con ciertas dotes para la localización de sellos elementales, así que no sé cómo puedes dudar de ella... –lo increpó Shinji, interponiéndose a Futori.

Nanami se calló, dio la vuelta al pergamino y dedujo por lógica la respuesta.

–Observad bien la parte exterior del pergamino, está impregnada con sellos imbuidos de chakra elemental de tierra, fuego, agua y aire... ¡Es por eso que me ha confundido! Esto ha debido fabricarlo alguien del clan Miuhai para confundirnos, pero creo que haya sido la sobrina de Miutaro, Ren-chan...

Futori se calló la boca, ya que su futurible amante no había condenado sus reproches. No obstante, no estuvo de acuerdo con la respuesta que le había dado. Pero ella siguió hablando:

–Con respecto a lo de la niña del demonio... Sé que lo has dicho de broma, pero no andas del todo desencaminado... Hace tiempo que un líder del clan Miuhai, Banjin, creó una técnica a partir de textos antiguos que le permitían controlar un poder que se presupone proveniente de la naturaleza... Se le llama "Ryoken"...

Futori puso cara de interrogación, ¿a qué "demonios" se estaba refiriendo?

–¿Ryoken? –preguntó con desprecio–. ¡Yo tengo taijutsus más potentes que esa técnica del "demonio"!

Callaron. Alguien se acercaba y si no tenían cuidado podrían llevarse un susto que no era del todo deseado, aunque sí esperado... Era Sachi Nekozaru. Reía tímidamente para sí misma...

–¿Habéis encontrado algo de valor? –preguntó–. Espero que sí, o nuestro jefe nos matará antes de darnos la recompensa prometida! ¡jijijiji!

Ni Futori, ni Shinji, ni Nanami soportaban esa risa, aunque Sachi fuera menor que ellos... Comprendieron inmediatamente que ella les había gastado una broma... Desde el tiempo que empezaron a trabajar con ella fue así siempre, así que estaban acostumbrados, pero ¿por qué razón les había gastado esa broma de mal gusto en una situación así? Era crucial que los pergaminos estuvieran a salvo y que nada, bajo ninguna circunstancia, saliera mal. Esas eran las órdenes que habían recibido...

–¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí, jefa? -preguntó Shinji.

–Es un pergamino... Ren Miuhai nos había dado la ubicación contraria a la correcta, y dejó el pergamino que vosotros habéis hallado precisamente ahí. Yo, mientras tanto, he ido a la sala 20, estantería B, fila 6, ¡y he hallado esto! Había tres copias de los pergaminos elementales, los de fuego, aire y agua, y los he copiado con mi_ Renkinjutsu_! Aunque eran falsos, lo que Ren Miuhai no conocía era que si el contenido del pergamino original era copiado letra por letra, punto por punto, se podría llegar a reconstruir cada sello elemental... Eso ha sido lo que he hecho, aunque todavía nos falta el sello de la tierra...

–¡Precisamente aquel que habíamos venido a buscar a Kirigakure!

–Sí, Nanami... Así es, aunque sé que Ren Miuhai lo lleva consigo. Así que vamos a tener difícil el copiar el sello porque está en compañía de Shiro Akuma, la hija del Mizukage, ¡por eso os pido que deis lo máximo de vosotros, o no habrá recompensa!

Sachi Nekozaru introducía en todas sus palabras un tono sádico, doloroso para los oídos y molesto para la salud mental. Algo raro había en esa chica que perturbaba a sus tres compañeros de equipo.

–¿Qué ha pasado con los neko bunshin, jefa?

–Un pequeño altercado que nos servirá para huir de aquí... Toda Kirigakure ya estará enterada, así que mejor que nos movamos...

Cuando el grupo de la tierra iba a moverse, una voz les increpó desde el comienzo del pasillo.

–¡Alto!

Era una chica de pelo blanco, alta y esbelta, de ojos amarillos. Era la viva imagen de Ren Miuhai con unos años más, pero de rasgos algo más esbeltos. Portaba una espada blanca como la nieve virgen, decorada con motivos florales. Era la famosa Sangosho, la espada de coral.

Nirin Miuhai.

Al otro lado del pasillo había tres chicos, genin miembros del Equipo 1.

Un chico de aspecto malévolo, enfundado en una gabardina de cuero, experto en Genjutsu y ninjutsu de raiton, llamado Toki Kozu. Una chica del clan de los delfines que usaba ninjutsu sensor, llamada Saeko Irukami, y un miembro del clan Yuki, Reimaru.

Ningún miembro del Tsuchidan comprendía qué estaba pasando.

–Devolved lo que habéis robado –ordenó Nirin–, o me veré obligados a mataros aquí mismo.

El Tsuchidan no parecía querer tener nada que ver con lo que Nirin estaba diciendo.

El Equipo 1 actuó sin pensárselo.

–¡Hyoton, Hyōgen no jutsu! –dijo Reimaru. Un campo de hielo comenzó a surgir desde sus manos apoyadas en el suelo para paralizar los movimientos de los cuatro miembros del Tsuchidan. El hielo iba rápido, así que tendrían que actuar de inmediato.

Nirin Miuhai se puso en guardia y corrió hacia los miembros del Tsuchidan, dispuesta a matar.

–¡Ya era hora, así podré destensar mis músculos, y no hay mejor oponente que un _shinobigatana _de Kirigakure!

–No te emociones demasiado, Futori... ¡es un rival muy fuerte! Mejor piensa en tus compañeros y en el objetivo de nuestra misión...

–Mejor que no os excedáis los dos, o no podré hacer bien mi trabajo… ¡Acercáos a mí! –gritó Sachi Nekozaru a sus subordinados. Abrió su libro por una página determinada y gritó:– ¡_Renkinjutsu, Kamikyūshū_!

El jutsu alquímico actuó: el cuaderno que portaba la chica-gato absorbió a Nanami, Futori y Shinji y, finalmente, la absorbió a ella. Acto seguido, el cuaderno desapareció del pasillo de la biblioteca y se materializó a las orillas del lago donde por vez primera Ren y Tatami se habían encontrado. Allí, de pronto, como si hubieran sido invocados, apareció el Tsuchidan...

Nirin detuvo su ataque y avisó al Equipo 1.

–¡Saeko, determina la posición del enemigo, rápido!

[…]

Tatami fue atravesado sin piedad por las espadas _Akuma _de Shiro Akuma. El cuerpo, pesado, se desplomó en mitad de la calle como un saco viejo.

–Uno menos –gritó Shiro.

La niebla de Seki ya se había disipado, junto con la técnica de Momoka. Las explosiones de los clones de Sachi habían abierto un boquete considerable en mitad de la calle, pero Shiro se había defendido, replegando su posición. Tatami la había atacado entonces con su lanza, pero estaba muy diezmado a causa del anterior golpe y Shiro aprovechó la ocasión para rematarlo.

–Buen trabajo, no por algo sois mis alumnos –soltó Shiro-sensei–. Pero no os emocionéis…

Algo la interrumpió.

Una cosa blanca, parecido a una masa blanquecina brillante, surgió de los orificios del cadáver de Tatami. Shiro se apartó del cuerpo y deshizo el _Akuma daibunretsu_, pues gataba mucho chakra y empleaba parte de su barrera de sangre (precisamente era eso, sangre) para triplicar el número de espadas.

–¡Apartaos! –gritó.

La masa blanquecina se acercó a Ren y la arrojó hacia atrás. El rollo de la tierra se le cayó y fue recogido por su agresor, desapareciendo en la distancia.

–¡Vamos, persigámoslo, no tiene que ir muy lejos o si no lo perderemos! –gritó Shiro, nuevamente. El Equipo 3 tendría que darse prisa si no quería ver la "misión" fracasada, pues el Tsuchidan estaba cumpliendo su objetivo con creces.

«¿Qué ha sido eso?», pensó Ren. «¿Era un fantasma?»

Ya lo descubría después, ahora lo importante era recuperar el pergamino.


	11. Amanecer

**XI**

**Amanecer**

Allí estaba el Equipo 1 y el Equipo 3, frente al Tsuchidan de Neo-Akatsuki. Ocho contra seis. Era un combate muy desbalanceado.

–¿Por qué no subestiman, Sachi? –preguntó el espectro con sorna. Era una silueta totalmente blanca y sin detalles, sólo la cara los brazos estaban detallados–. Es que lo buscan, desean morir.

–No les hagas mucho caso, sólo son genin, y dos espadachinas que no son la gran cosa.

Shiro Akuma y Nirin Miuhai se miraron entre ellas y suspiraron. Armaron sus espadas y no dudaron en atacar.

–No, ves, Sachi, ¡desean que los mate!

Nirin despertó el poder de su espada. La _Sangosho _ viró hacia el fantasma. La espada se alargó a gran velocidad, brotando de ella miles de ramas de coral que atravesaron el corazón del espectro.

–¡No me puedo mover! –maldijo–. ¡Bah, como si me importara, no me matarán!

–No subestimes el poder de mi espada –le gritó Nirin–, o morirás esta misma noche.

El fantasma realizó unos sellos y se deshizo en el aire. Nirin reculó su ataque, conservando la calma.

Los genin estaban nerviosos, sin saber qué hacer. Los que más seguros se mostraban eran Seki, Toki (el usuario de Genjutsu) y Saeko, que iba determinando en todo momento la posición del enemigo y refiriéndoselo periódicamente a sus compañeros.

«Hay que hacer algo», decidió Ren, «no puedo quedarme parada sin hacer nada mientras mis compañeros luchan dándolo todo de sí. Yo no voy a ser menos.»

–¡Seréis vosotros quien no paséis de esta noche! -exclamó Sachi Nekozaru, furiosa–. Me dan igual vuestras intenciones, ¡no voy a tener piedad! Nanami, prepara tú jutsu..., ya sabes lo que hay que hacer. Futori, tú en la primera línea de ataque, ¡haz lo que puedas! Y, Shinji, ¡tendrás que hacer uso de "ese" kinjutsu o ya conocerás el destino que os espera...

Shinji no expresó nada, pero se notaba que no estaba conforme. Ejecutó un sello y pareció diluirse como una neblina... ¡Ren había oído hablar de esa técnica, era el jutsu de vapor curativo, _Joukiyutsu_... Según un antiguo libro de medicina, era un kinjutsu que consiste en que el cuerpo de diluye y desaparece para ofrecer asistencia médica a un determinado número de compañeros... El riesgo que tenía esa técnica era que al final era muy difícil recomponer las células propias y reconstituirlas en algo sólido. Y, aparte, que sí los compañeros que eran cubiertos con esta niebla eran muy dañados, el mismo ejecutor del kinjutsu podría morir.

Shiro ejecutó una técnica de viento muy poderosa, destinada a arrojar a los enemigos al lago y diluir el _Joukiyutsu _ de Shinji y evitar que el fantasma volviera a aparecer.

–_¡Fuuton, Atsugai!_

Las olas se levantaron y los ninjas enemigos fueron arrojados a la laguna, la única que quedó en pie fue Sachi Nekozaru, a duras penas. Nirin ejecutó un tajo en el aire que generó un centenar de proyectiles coralinos que iban directa a dar en sus articulaciones para dejarla inválida.

–¡Ahora, Toki, úsalo!

El tal Toki se movió rápido, aprovechando el descuido de Sachi Nekozaru, induciéndola en un Genjutsu que alteraba las propiedades del paisaje. Un pequeño avance, no supondría una gran ventaja, pero ayudaría. Sachi era experta en Genjutsu y saldría en apenas medio segundo, lo suficiente para destruir sus planes.

Tres proyectiles impactaron en su hombro derecho, dos en el abdomen y otros tantos en los muslos. Eran heridas profundas, pero no impedían que la chica-gato continuara luchando.

El _Joukiyutsu _ de Shinji la ayudó mientras se iba quitando, uno a uno y a duras penas, los puñales de coral.

«Si no nos damos prisa, restaurará su salud y será tarde», pensó Ren. «¡Jejeje! Creo que el Tsuchidan no se ha percatado de que llevo los originales conmigo... ¡no iba a ser tan tonto como para dejarlos allí, sin protección, en la biblioteca! Espero que Shiro y Nirin no se lo tomen a mal, era una pequeña medida de seguridad, aunque tenía pensado dárselos para que los custodiaran, ya que son interesantes. Quizá ahí se encuentre la clave de lo que el enemigo está buscando...»

Ren se internó en el bosque y siguió el rastro de las tenues luces de la villa, pero el Tsuchidan no se lo pondría nada fácil.

-¡Vamos allá!

El Tsuchidan se puso en formación tras recomponerse del ataque de Shiro. Ésta les aconsejó que no se confiaran... Se los veía nerviosos, pero confiaban en su estrategia.

De pronto, una lluvia de espadas comenzó a caerles desde todos lados, si no hacían algo pronto no tendrían escapatoria.

–¡Futori, utiliza tus técnicas de doton, por favor! –dijo angustiada Nanami, envuelta en una macilenta nube de niebla... Futori ejecutó rápido el jutsu.

_–__¡Doton: Doroku Gaeshi!_

Un resistente muro de tierra detuvo las espadas, las cuales se quedaron aferradas fuertemente a la tierra, y desvió otras. Futori había usado mucho chakra, pero es que no tuvo más remedio. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que, si no eran muy rápidos, no podrían hacer mucho. Algunas espadas se habían clavado en el lugar donde ellos estaban situados, y Sachi supuso que tenían que moverse. Sin embargo, esto era imposible ya que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para preparar su jutsu oculto de copia.

–Nanami, ¡ahora! -dijo-. Utiliza tu técnica de las siete hidras elementales y acaba con ese engreído... Si ya has percibido "ese" chakra, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad?

–¡Sí!

Nanami recibió la orden y se dispuso a ejecutar su técnica. Desde el muro de tierra que había creado Futori siete cabezas de hidra, cada una con un color distinto, surgieron, alargándose, acercándose a la posición de Shiro y Nirin... ¿eran tan ingenuos como para atacarles de esa manera? Pero no, las hidras se detuvieron y comenzaron a rodearlas... Una se había incrustado en la tierra... ¿hacia dónde se dirigía?

Las demás fueron congeladas paulatinamente por Reimaru Yuki y cortadas con aplomo por Seki, Shiro y Nirin.

Corría, corría sin descanso... Ren ya casi había salido del bosque y llegado a las puertas de la villa cuando de pronto algo surgió de la tierra... ¡tenía forma de dragón! Se apartó lo más rápido que pudo pero le sujetó por la pierna y la balanceó por el aire hasta lanzarla unos veinte metros... Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su bolsa de herramientas ninja había desaparecido. Cuando alzó la vista hacia la cabeza de hidra de la boca de ésta surgió Sachi.

–¡Jijiji! ¿me echabas de menos, Ren-nyan? Sólo quería que me dieras algo que necesito, nada más... ¿no lo tendrás en esta bolsa que se te ha escapado, por casualidad?

No tenía tiempo, y Ren ya no se preocupaba la copia del pergamino de la tierra, ya que llevaba consigo los originales, y Sachi no parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello. Se levantó del suelo, sin pensar en el dolor de la caída, y corrió hacia las puertas de la villa, rumbo a la casa de los Shinjutaki. Tenía que avisar a los guardias a toda costa. Noté como la cabeza de hidra desaparecía, se estaba derritiendo.

-Así que huyes, ¿no? No importa, ya tengo lo que quería... –dijo la chica-gato, mientras Ren rebuscaba en su bolsa de herramientas. Alzó el shuriken transformado y éste cambió, volviendo a su forma original: el rollo de tierra–. Creo que no será necesario que utilice mi jutsu de copia, ya tengo lo que quería... ¡ji,ji,ji! En cuanto a esos idiotas, ¡qué se pudran en el infierno! Sólo son un amasijo de ignorantes que no conocen el verdadero sentido del poder ancestral de la oscuridad...

En vez de usar su jutsu de copia, utilizó, en cambio, su jutsu oculto de teletransporte, y desapareció de mi vista. A Ren no le importó, la verdad, todo estaba acabado, pero era necesario que avisara a la villa.

«Espero que no le importe que los avasalle a estas horas de la noche... ¡Creo que no se creerá que me he encontrado con los Neo-Akatsuki!", pensó Ren, emocionada, pero estaba descentrada... ¿cómo podía estar tan nerviosa y emocionada a la vez? ¿Sachi había obtenido el pergamino de la tierra (y el resto, aunque no lo sabía) y no le importaba? No sé por qué, pero algo, quizá el recuerdo de su tío, le inspiraba confianza. Tenía total y absoluto conocimiento de que todo iba a salir bien...

La aldea estaba un poco alborotada, había ninjas por todas partes... Y abundaban grandemente en la zona de la explosión. Cuando Ren llegó a la casa de los Shinjutaki estos los recibieron toda impaciente.

–¿Qué ocurre, Ren? –me preguntó la Señora Mei Shinjutaki–. Los ninjas de la villa están alterados y no saben qué ha pasado... ¿no habrás tenido tú nada que ver? Te noto rara: el otro día viniste toda contenta a causa de que tus compañeros te habían aceptado como amiga y que la villa te parecía esplendida, ¿y ahora me vienes así? Chica, aclárate...

Parecía molesta... ¿qué le ocurría? Ren se asomó tímidamente por el marco de la puerta y al fondo del pasillo, en el salón, vio luz, y había un chico... Me saludó vergonzosamente.

–¡Conque era eso! –exclamó Ren–. No tengo tiempo para relatarte todo lo que ha pasado, pero tiene que ver con los rollos que tu hermano me regaló hace años... –Mei Shinjutaki originariamente era del clan Miuhai, por eso se había alojado Ren en su casa–. ¿sabes de lo que te hablo? Necesito que informes al clan y que tomen medidas al respecto... Creo que el maldito demonio está actuando de nuevo...

Mei se sintió avergonzada de que Ren supiera que había alguien dentro de su casa y entornó la puerta. Le susurró, incrédula.

–¿Los rollos que te regaló mi padre? ¿Un demonio? –preguntó–. ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué ha pasado con ellos? Espero que no me digas que te los han robado...

–No, descuida... Hay alguien que me ha ayudado a protegerlos... ¡Shiro Akuma y Nirin Miuhai! Por cierto, ¿no me dijiste alguna vez que si conocía a alguien guapo me regalarías una espada nueva?

Mei se quedó de piedra... Ren estaba bromeando, pero es que no lo podía remediar... Cuando le mencionó el nombre de Shiro y Nirin comprendió que todo lo que había ocurrido esta noche tenía un motivo, y ese motivo era la sempiterna oscuridad, el viejo dios de los Miuhai que desde antaño quiso romper el cerco de la ciudad sellada y así infestar el mundo con su poder oscuro.

–Vamos, llévame hasta donde están las espadachinas! –me ordenó Mei–. Hay algo que deseo preguntarles...

Ren la guió. Varios ANBU les siguieron la pista, pero quizá era una medida de seguridad... No estaba de más ser precavidos. Cuando llegaron a las cercanías del lugar donde se estaba produciendo la batalla, las dos chicas notaron una inmensa columna de humo y polvo.

«¿Qué ha pasado? Sachi no ha podido morir, y tampoco Shiro y Nirin... pero, ¿y el resto de mis compañeros? ¡Momoka, Seki! Y el Tscuhidan… Son seres inocentes, gente inconsciente que no sabía lo que hacía...»

Nirin iba a la zaga, blandía la espada _Sangosho _con fuerza, pero se adelantó para ver qué pasaba. Alguien nos esperaba...

Mei y Ren la contemplaron. El campo de batalla había sido devastado. La orilla del lago ya no lucía hermosa, y el agua se agitaba trepidante entre los árboles... ¿qué había ocurrido allí? Los genin del Equipo 1 lucían un poco cansados, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus caras por el trabajo bien hecho. Shiro estaba junto a los ninjas del Tsuchidan. Ella les dirigió la palabra, diciéndoles que necesitaban asistencia médica, y Ren lo creyó oportuno. Momoka y Saeko se acercaron para ayudar. Ren estaba preocupada, pues Nanami, Shinji y Futori no mostraron ser personas malas.

–Descuida, Ren-chan –dijo Nirin Miuhai–, el escuadrón ANBU que os ha seguido a ti y a Mei se encargará de ellos, no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

-De acuerdo, _Oneesan _-le contestó.

Envainó la espada _Sangosho _y se acercó hasta el lugar de los hechos, mientras los ANBUS, que llegaron un momento después, se acercaron a realizar su trabajo. Identificaron inmediatamente a los ya vencidos ninjas, a los que se les acusaría de terrorismo injustificado e intento de robo con agravantes. Pasarían un buen tiempo en la prisión... Futori había entrelazado sus manos con las de Nanami, creyendo que iba a morir... Ésta estaba débil, aunque consciente, y, con un hilillo de voz, logró pedir perdón al tiempo que se desvanecía... Shinji era el más grave de todos, había logrado materializarse pero las profundas laceraciones de las espadas de Nirin y Shiro-sensei le habían provocado quemaduras de tercer grado... ¡Qué ironía, siendo ninja médico, que fuera el que menos posibilidades tuviera de sobrevivir!

–Sólo espero que no mueran, tenemos que extraerles mucha información acerca de Neo-Akatsuki...

Dos ANBU de entre los allí presentes se dispusieron a curar sus heridas. Los demás reconocían el terreno, a la búsqueda de algo que pudiera habérseles escapado. Fue cuando Nirin le preguntó a Ren si Sachi Nekozaru había conseguido el pergamino, y le dijo con la cabeza que sí... Creyó que le reprendería por no haber hecho bien su cometido, pero, ¿qué podría haber hecho más? Dejó ir ese infausto pensamiento y se centró en el presente.

«El sol comienza a salir por el horizonte…»


	12. Entrenamiento en la playa

**XI**

**Entrenamiento en la playa**

–Se acerca el examen para el ascenso a chunin, muchachos –explicó Shiro-sensei–. El examen se realizará en Konohagakure. Tenéis dos meses para entrenar… Y bien, ¿qué es lo que haréis?

Shiro Akuma los había reunido a los tres tras haber realizado la misión de encontrar al tipo que les encargó el Mizukage en Awaniji. Al final no resultó ser ningún jinchuriki ni nada por el estilo, y la misión apenas duró una semana: no hubo altercados, ni acción, ni siquiera tuvieron oportunidad de preguntar nada al misteriso hombre que escoltaron hacia Kirigakure.

«Pues quizá sí que fuera un jinchuriki», pensó Ren.

Estaba entrenando duro, sobre todo el Taijutsu y kenjutsu. Gracias a su habilidad, el _Ryoken _había mejorado a pasos agigantados. Momoka también mejoró su ninjutsu médico, y Seki avanzó en el ninjutsu elemental de agua. Los tres estaban más que preparados para enfrentarse al examen chunin sin apenas problemas, y Shiro confiaba en ellos.

–Iremos, los tres.

–De acuerdo. Preparad las maletas, nos vamos de excursión al oeste… ¡Veréis el _resort _al que os llevo, os lo vais a pasar de muerte!

–¿Pero, no íbamos a entrenar, sensei? –preguntó extrañado Seki.

–¡Claro! Pero no podemos perder la oportunidad de conocer a muchos chicos, ¿verdad, Ren, Momoka?

–E-esto… –Momoka estaba avergonzada–. ¿Sí?

–¡Claro!

–¡Y a chicas, ya quiero veros con el bikini puesto! –sentenció Seki mirando a sus compañeras con ojos malévolos–, ¡jajajaja!

Antes que nada, pasaron cerca de tres semanas en los que ocurrieron muchas cosas interesantes. Tras la batalla en Kirigakure contra el Tsuchidan, Ren Miuhai fue expedientada y obligada a hacer misiones cochambrosas por ello, aunque Shiro no estuviera de acuerdo con su padre. En secreto, el Mizukage y su consejo decidieron que los rollos eran las llaves del sello de sus cuatro jinchuurikis, y que no había sido muy bueno dejarlos en manos tan inexpertas como las de Ren. Tuvo que realizar por ello una misión al día, y pasear perros era lo de menos.

Momoka y Seki la miraban con rabia, Shiro-sensei tan sólo reía y reía como una loca. Todavía le quedaba tiempo a Ren para entrenar como eso precisamente, como una loca, en un descampado que había tras su casa. Seki y Momoka a veces la acompañaban y así compenetraban mejor sus movimientos.

Pasó un mes… ¡Tiempo de vacaciones!

Ren recogió sus cosas y se marchó de casa de los Shinjutaki, a los cuales abrazó y reconoció que querría verlos pronto. Decidió ir a hacerle una visita a su hermana (aunque no carnal) Nirin, pero no estaba en casa. Habría decidido ir a entrenar con su grupo de genin para el examen chunin, así que Ren no tuvo más que dirigirse hacia el muelle del río y esperar a sus compañeros. No tardaron en llegar, el primero Seki con traje de baño, camisa hawaiana y sus características gafas de sol.

–¡Hola, Ren-chan! ¿De qué color va a ser el biquini que vistas?

¡Plaf!, un sonoro golpe rebotó en la frente de Seki.

–¡Tú y tus tonterías! ¿No sabes preguntar otra cosa?

–Sí, ¿dónde están Momoka-chan y Shiro-chan?

–¿Chan? –preguntó Shiro-sensei desconcertada desde el otro lado del muelle–. ¡Toma! –otro ¡paf! Golpeó–. Para que me tengas más respeto.

Momoka estaba contenta, hasta resplandecía. Se sumó a la fiesta y dio un pequeño coscorrón a Seki.

–¿Tú también?

–S-sí, ¿no?

Todos rieron.

[…]

Los días en la playa fueron felices. Pruebas de coraje se dieron: los genin viajaron hasta una isla donde había un tesoro. Allí un viejo misterioso les dio a los tres genin una especie de amuletos: el de Ren era el de un león, valiente y poderoso; el de Momoka un halcón, veloz y astuto, y el de Seki una alegre morsa.

Jugaron a vóley-playa, bailaron y bebieron (Shiro era muy permisiva) en una fiesta nocturna y, lo que más disfrutaron, el baño nocturno. Seki no se dio cuenta, pero creyó ver a Momoka ebria junto a Ren, la cual la ayudó a salir del agua y trasladarla a la habitación.

–¡Mañana entrenaremos! –dijo Shiro–. Con mis _Chi Bunshin_, clones de sangre,comprobaré vuestro nivel. No me defraudéis.

Seki obvió su parte, mientras que Momoka y Ren apenas podían contestar, una por demasiado alcohol en sangre, otra por excesivo cansancio. Cerraron la puerta y durmieron y durmieron.

La mañana llegó, el sol resplandecía regalando luz a espuertas e inundándolo todo con su gracia. La playa estaba fresca a causa de la brisa y el agua y la arena apenas quemaba. Sorprendentemente Momoka estaba al cien por cien recuperada, dijo que los hongos se encargaron de filtrar el alcohol y expulsarlo de su organismo. Ciertamente su barrera de sangre era especial, superaba con creces las habilidades secretas de los Hozuki o las propias habilidades de pelea de Ren.

–Bien, comencemos –dijo Akuma. Realizó un par de sellos manuales y formó tres clones con su sangre–. Estos dobles no son demasiado fuertes, apenas poseen el 5% de mi fuerza. Aun así, debería costaros lo vuestro el poder vencerlos. Lucharéis individualmente, ¿entendido?

–¡Entendido!

Los combates fueron simultáneos. Seki fue el primero en lanzarse hacia Shiro con su espada. Iba dando mandobles a diestro y siniestro, pero sabiendo hacia donde tenía que apuntar, pero la habilidad de evasión de Shiro era demasiado alta.

–_¡Suiton, Mizurappa!_

Seki lanzó una técnica de agua hacia su rival, que fue esquivada sin problemas. Shiro aprovechó para situarse tras su rival y atraparlo por la espalda haciéndole una llave.

–Te has equivocado, sensei.

Seki usó su _Suika no jutsu _ para deshacerse y atrapar a Shiro, la cual se estaba ahogando. Dentro del agua de Seki logró ejecutar unos sellos y destruir el bloqueo del ataque de Seki, que fue volado en pedazos.

El clon de Shiro fue partido por la mitad, limpiamente. Se deshizo en un montón de sangre. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que allí se había cometido un crimen, tal era la cantidad.

–¡Un tanto para ti, Seki! –dijo Shiro, la original–. Buena combinación el usar un _Mizu bunshin _para distraerme y realizar un ataque sorpresivo con tu técnica del molinillo. No me había percatado de que habías lanzado tu espada como un búmeran… Pero te aconsejo que te vuelvas a subir el bañador, esto ya es demasiado.

Seki sonrió, un poco avergonzado. Se subió el bañador (por suerte, nada se le podía ver, pues estaba a medio licuar) y se dedicó a ver los demás combates.

Momoka luchó bien, a su estilo. El clon de Shiro se acercó hacia ella con cautela, sabedora de sus habilidades. El combate cuerpo a cuerpo no era del estilo de Momoka, por lo que decidió protegerse.

–_¡Hijutsu, Kinoko Kekkai!_

Creó una cúpula de hongos que la protegió de los ataques de Shiro. Decidida, lanzó un ninjutsu de sangre que cubrió la cúpula a retazos. La sangre vertida no tardó en coagularse y endurecer la cúpula de hongos, tendiendo una trampa a Momoka. Ésta sabía qué hacer, pero todo era parte de su plan, ya que tenía pensada utilizar una técnica de desgaste. Shiro se cansaría de esperar y no tardaría en romper la cúpula, o en entrar en ella. Pero se equivocaba.

Pasaron dos minutos, cinco, diez… Y el clon de Shiro no atacaba. Estaba en el mismo lugar, esperando, analizando al objetivo. Ella hizo lo mismo… ¿Atacaba o se defendía? ¿Qué era lo mejor? No sabía técnicas de tierra, por tanto no podía ir bajo tierra y sorprender al clon. No podía romper la cúpula, pues sobre ésta había otra de sangre que la dejaba incapacitada. Entonces se le ocurrió algo…

Ejecutó unos sellos manuales y dirigió la mano hacia el suelo. Desde su mano y a través de la tierra viajaron esporas que brotarían junto a Shiro y la gasearían con un somnífero adormecedor.

–_¡Hijutsu, Suiminyaku!_

Los hongos surgieron de entre la tierra. A Shiro le dio tiempo a reaccionar pero fue tarde, las esporas llegaron a su sistema respiratorio y la adormecieron inmediatamente.

-_¡Hijutsu, Shokunikubutsu!_

Un hongo creció y creció, de su cabeza surgió una boca gigante llena de dientes… ¡Era una planta carnívora! Se tragó al clon y lo devoró. La cúpula de sangre fue destruida y Momoka deshizo su jutsu inmediatamente.

Estaba algo agotada, pero lo había conseguido.

Sólo quedaba Ren.

Ésta comenzó parecido a Seki, golpeando con su espada. Su estilo era más refinado, por ello Shiro no se limitaba a esquivar los ataques, sino que los bloqueaba con las manos. Ren realizó unos sellos manuales y lanzó un montón de balas de barro.

-_¡Doton, Dorodangan!_

Shiro se confió e intentó bloquear los ataques con la parte posterior de los antebrazos, pero miles de balas la atravesaron sin remedio. Por suerte sólo dañó los antebrazos, pues fue lista y paró las balas con su técnica de sangre, la barrera de sangre, valga la redundancia, del clan Akuma.

–¡Vaya, esa ha sido buena, Ren! Veamos qué más tienes para ofrecerme. Si prometes hacerlo, te daré fin en tres segundos.

–Venga ya, ¡bravatas! –dijo Ren–. Pensaba que eras más fuerte, sensei.

–No me provoques, Ren, ¡no me provoques!

Shiro-sensei convirtió sus dos antebrazos dañados en espadas de sangre… ¿Pero qué estaba sucediendo?

«Si me ataca con eso estoy perdida. Tengo que usar el _Ryoken _ya.»

Ren no esperó. Había estado trabajando en su técnica día tras día, y sabía que ya estaba preparada.

Unas llamas de chakra verde surgieron en sus brazos, intensas y brillantes, dispuestas para el ataque.

El clon de Shiro lanzó el golpe, en equis, dispuesta a herir de gravedad a su alumna. Quizá fuera un golpe medido, eso no lo iba a saber, porque…

–¡YARGH!

Ren detuvo las espadas de sangre con sus manos envueltas en llamas verdes. Shiro se mostró sorprendida, pues no las había bloqueado, sino que, simplemente con el canto de las manos, había bloqueado su filo.

–¿Y tú espada?

–¡En eso consiste el _Ryoken_, Shiro-sensei! ¡Soy una con mi arma! –contestó Ren, segura de sí misma–. ¡_Ryoken Nezutsume_!

Miles de ráfagas de llamas verdes, afiladas como escarpias, golpearon el cuerpo del clon, haciéndolo desaparecer. Era una técnica avanzada del _Ryoken_, consistente en miles de afilados puñetazos.

Los tres habían conseguido derrotar a su sensei.

–¡Felicidades, chicos! Estáis más que preparados para el Torneo de Konoha. Estarán presentes los cinco kages, y habrá alumnos muy cualificados. Yo estaré con vosotros en todo momento, de hecho los genin de Kirigakure que están a cargo de los nuevos _shinobigatana _estarán todos. Seréis los representantes de nuestra villa… ¡así que dadlo todo o si no os comeré!

Momoka se asustó, Seki viró la cabeza hacia otro lado resoplando y Ren carcajeó como si no hubiera mañana.

–Ten por seguro de que no perderemos, Shiro-sensei –aseguró Ren.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilamente. Por la noche un barco atravesaría el mar hasta los puertos de una ciudad costera del País del Fuego. No tardaría mucho el Equipo 3 en llegar a su destino…


End file.
